Maudit vent noir : les pantins du Destin
by Kydash
Summary: Cette histoire se passe 6 ans avant le début de la série. Kakashi et Itachi sont chargés d'enqueter sur un homme aux pouvoirs étranges. risques de spoil. Chap 5 centré sur Kakashi et Itachi
1. Prologue

Maudit vent noir : les pantins du Destin

**Prologue**

_"Je me suis réveillé un beau jour dans une rizière paumée au milieu des montagnes, à quelques pas d'un petit village de paysans sans prétention. _

_Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, ni comment j'avais atterri là mais après quelques temps, les paysans qui me recueillirent se rendirent compte d'une chose inhabituelle me concernant: j'étais apparemment capable de plier à ma volonté le bois et de le commander... _

_Il y avait des choses que je ne comprends pas sur moi: ce pouvoir, cette sensation perpétuelle que quelque chose d'autre était à l' ''l'intérieure'' de moi, cette voix ou encore des cauchemars sans fin où je me bats dans une autre époque que celle ci. __  
__Et surtout, la vision dans le noir d'un homme aux yeux de serpent me scrutant, moi et d'autres enfants plongés dans des cuves vitrées au liquide visqueux. _

_Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse à ces questions à l'heure où je vous parle. _

_J'essaie malgré tout de vivre une vie normale en tant qu'apprenti ébéniste au service d'une communauté de marchands, utilisant ainsi mon don pour subvenir aux besoins du village qui m'avait sauvé la vie. _

_Mais un jour par la volonté du Destin ou plutôt de plusieurs, tout s'écroulera. _

_Saya, Pardonne moi. __  
__Et Adieu. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Ton Pinocchio.»_


	2. Chapter 1 : Il était une fois

Maudit vent noir : les pantins du Destin

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois,**

Le soleil était particulièrement radieux aujourd'hui, signe que l'été était déjà bien entamé. Comme tous les jours de marché, Konoha avait sa manière à elle de se divertir quotidiennement et les femmes de ninja en mission, profitaient de ces jours là pour sortir un peu pour s'occuper l'esprit et parler un peu de tout. Depuis que cela avait été mis en place, les gens n'occupant pas un statut militaire ne se sentait un peu plus libre et rattaché à leur communauté. Moins esclaves si on veut.  
Depuis ce matin, le 3ème Hokage n'avait eu aucun répit, chose due au nombre d'affaires encore en cours et à son petit fils au nom éponyme du village. Sandaime remarqua les visages sévères et impatients des deux autres membres de la salle et l'heure. Ce n'était vraiment pas à la ''blaguounette'' de la passation de pouvoir, bien au contraire.  
Tirant sa pipe, le vieil homme relu encore le rapport du ninja revenu de mission. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, chose peu probable, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.  
Une enquête devait être menée et vite.  
A la droite de l'Hokage se tenait comme souvent un de ses plus vieux amis et le premier Conseiller de Konoha. Homura derrière ses lunettes et sa fameuse barbiche n'avait jamais perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit et de sa faculté formidable d'analyse. A coté de lui, se tenait un homme assez austère et au visage fier et dur. Uchiwa Fugaku, le responsable du département des forces de police de Konoha était particulièrement crispé aujourd'hui, chose assez peu ordinaire pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Deux personnes se matérialisèrent derrière un rideau de fumée devant le bureau de trois des plus grandes figures actuelles de Konoha, toutes avec des masques d'Anbu. Ils saluèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.  
Sandaime posa sa pipe et commença sans s'embarrasser de préambule :  
« Vous pouvez retirer vos masques. C'est une mission ''normale'' cette fois-ci. »  
Le vieil Hokage avait prononcé le mot normal avec une certaine pointe d'ironie en direction du chef de la police, qui ressentit un semblant d'être mal à l'aise signifié par un léger ''hum' et un froncement des sourcils. Sandaime ne lui avait pas fait de reproche sur sa conduite d'aujourd'hui pour le moment mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

L'Anbu : le fameux département « secret » spécialement affréter pour toutes les missions Tactiques et d'Assassinat sous les ordres directs de l'Hokage dont en théorie, l'identité des membres devait rester confidentielle.  
Les deux membres firent mine de rien voir, hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Le premier homme à se découvrir le visage était celui de gauche. De taille moyennement grande avec des cheveux gris blancs redressés un peu en balai brosse, il portait à son visage mi découvert son bandeau protecteur de travers, rabattu à la diagonale sur son œil gauche. Son autre œil visible était loin d'avoir l'air militaire et apparemment plus sujet à l'ennui. A ce qu'il se souvienne après toutes ces années passées sur le terrain, son véritable nom était Hatake Kakashi et allait fêter ses 19 ans dans quelques mois.  
Le deuxième Anbu qui fut vivement recommandé pour cette mission etait le fils du responsable du département de police. La raison ? implicitement grâce à cette mission, il pourrait enfin officialisé son entré dans le département Tactique et Assassinat. Tous attendaient de lui énormément : il avait 11 ans et demi. Le clan était fier de son rejeton et il ne s'en cachait pas : c'était un de ces génies qui n'apparaissaient que tous les 10 ans.  
Un peu plus hésitant, le ninja enleva son masque. C'était l'archétype d'un membre du clan Uchiwa : cheveux bruns et yeux noirs, couleurs que la famille semblait affectionner particulièrement.  
« Il est inutile de s'embarrasser de présentations, vous vous connaissez déjà tous les deux, ne serait-ce que par votre réputation quasi- comparable au sein du village. »   
Contrairement à ce qu'il eu crut, Sandaime aurait pensé voir le visage du jeune Uchiwa Itachi plus serein et fermé que d'ordinaire, voir un peu sujet à l'anxiété. Toute la fierté du clan reposait sur lui cette fois ci, et le nouveau petit prodige allait enfin pouvoir prouver ses capacités à entrer dans l'Anbu. Le gamin restait calme et discipliné avec presque un sourire à moitié figé sur le coin des lèvres. L'Hokage aimait beaucoup son regard : c'était déjà un excellent ninja.  
Normalement aujourd'hui, le père d'Itachi devait l'accompagner mais au dernier moment se retira pour laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre, devoirs familiaux l'appelant. En effet, la présence d'un proche lors de l'entrée à l'Académie était requise et Sasuke, le cadet de la famille suivait ses pas le lendemain. C'était donc la raison de la présence requise en dernière minute et de toute urgence de Kakashi. Le patriarche de famille n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ce choix mais il du s'y plier, la politique cette fois ci l'emportant sur le prestige familial.  
Hatake Kakashi avait sur les mains le sang d'un membre Uchiwa et possédait maintenant son don dans l'œil caché. Le clan Uchiwa avait essayé d'attenter une action en justice mais qui fut rejeté par manque d'élément solide. Bien qu'Hatake en soit sortit vainqueur, les membres de la famille lui vouaient encore une certaine rancœur que personne n'ignorait.

Ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil une certaine contrariété dans le visage de son chef de la sécurité publique, Sandaime prit plaisir dans sa satisfaction intérieure et tendit une enveloppe à Itachi.  
Il commença à exposer la mission d'un ton faussement neutre et militaire :  
« Dans cette enveloppe, se trouve vos ordres de missions détaillés et vous choisirez entre vous votre nom de code. Etant l'aîné des deux et le plus expérimenté pour ce genre de mission, Hatake Kakashi sera le chef de la mission.  
Pour un rapide résumé au retour de sa dernière mission, la patrouille régulière de reconnaissance 49 d'Uchiwa Shisui a surpris des choses troublantes au pays du riz.  
Il s'avère que _Geppetto_, un ébéniste professionnel dans la région du Lancq Ton possède un apprenti au talent… assez proche du Shodaime, l'un des deux fondateurs de Konoha.  
Je vous demande d'enquêter sur lui en utilisant le stratagème ou le moyen que vous voudrez et d'en rapporter la « preuve » ici en cas de confirmation.»  
Uchiwa Fugaku mit une main sous la table et pinça sa jambe pour ne montrer aucun signe apparent par le visage et sa stature. C'était une humiliation pour le clan qu'un de ses membres se fasse commander par le fils d'un traître du village. Mais elle ne devait pas apparaître publiquement.   
Au moment que l'Hokage allait prendre sa plume pour signer un papier quelconque comme pour noter quelque chose d'important, Kakashi s'avança et leva le doigt pour prendre la parole :   
« J'ai une question.  
- Je t'écoute, lui répondit d'un ton neutre l'Hokage sans décoller le nez de sa feuille.  
- Vous dites que cet apprenti possèderait un don proche de Shodaime ?  
- Oui. affirma Homura. Selon le rapport, tout porte à croire que cette personne serait bien capable de maîtriser le mokuton ninjutsu.  
- Mais d'après les livres à ce sujet, cette technique n'est pas héréditaire et personne d'autre jusqu'à présent ne l'a maîtrisé. Même Tsunade Sama n'en possède la capacité, elle qui est la petite fille du premier Hokage.   
- C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons d'enquêter. Concorda Sandaime en classant la feuille dans un coin de la surface apparente du bureau.  
- Nous ne pouvons dépêcher une équipe régulière sur le terrain, renchérit Homura, car si il s'avérait que ces faits cités dans le rapport soient exacts et que ce soit le ninjutsu que nous pensons, ce pouvoir doit nous être rapporté et ne doit en aucun cas tomber entre les mains d'un autre village ninja.  
- Un autre village caché ? interrogea Itachi.  
- Oui. Intervint son père. Dans le rapport de mission, Uchiwa Shisui a signifié la présence non confirmée d'un ninja de Kiri. Il y a dans l'enveloppe la photo et le dossier de celui ci…  
- …Hoshigaki Kisame, lut Itachi en feuilletant rapidement.  
- Ce sera tout. Répéta Sandaime pour la seconde fois. Vous pouvez disposer.  
- Yosh ! » dirent d'un ton militaire les deux Anbu.  
Uchiwa Fugaku se pinça les lèvres : il n'avait pas à intervenir pour renseigner ses propres hommes et à faire des éloges subtiles sur son clan. Si il était présent, c'était parce qu'il dans la rubrique « changements de dernière minutes» de la mission.  
Dans sa situation il ferait mieux de se tenir droit : ce genre de choses était du temps de Nidaime ou même puisqu'on en parle, Shodaime étaient sévèrement sanctionnés que ce soit un Uchiwa ou pas.  
Pendant que les deux ninja se retournaient pour ressortir du bureau, Fugaku lui soutint le regard un court moment puis baissa les yeux. Sandaime accepta ses « excuses » d'un signe du regard. Il ne pouvait de toute façon en attendre plus d'un clan aussi orgueilleux que les Uchiwa.

Au moment où les deux ninja s'engouffraient dans le couloir, l'Hokage se souvint de quelque chose d'important à dire à Kakashi.  
« Kakashi, un instant s'il te plait. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu peux sortir Itachi. »  
Les deux Anbu convinrent silencieusement de se retrouver à la nuit tombée aux portes de Konoha, c'est-à-dire à la tombée de la nuit comme il était prévu dans le protocole, et Itachi ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Homura et Fugaku Uchiwa choisirent aussi ce moment pour prendre congé et repartir à leurs occupations respectives. Cette conversation ne les concernait pas.

Il n'avait été vu ni entendu par personne. Dans le contre bas d'une allée, quelqu'un avait réussit à suivre toute la conversation du début. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une destination inconnue, accompagné d'un vieillard avec une canne.  
Personne ne les avait encore détecté cette fois-ci.  
Konoha n'était vraiment plus ce que c'était.

En sortant, le premier conseiller de Konoha remarqua l'air très énervé du chef du département de police mais n'en dit rien.  
Le vieux Hokage prit la parole.  
« Comme je te l'avais promis il y a de cela quelques temps, c'est ta dernière mission en tant qu'Anbu. J'aurai préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures conditions.  
- Hokage Sama, vous savez bien que c'est difficile de prédire à l'avance de quoi sera fait une mission. »  
Kakashi avait parlé franchement et sans fioriture aucune. L'Hokage appréciait beaucoup son détachement et sa franchise, choses assez rare maintenant. Il se leva en prenant sa pipe et regarda par la fenêtre : le soleil commençait doucement à décliner. Il faisait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui.  
« Dit-moi. Que vas-tu faire après, Kakashi ?  
- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.   
- Tu le sais qu'on cherche toujours des Junin instructeurs…   
- Je … mais je…  
- Réfléchis y. cela pourrait t'apporter beaucoup. Peut être récupérer quelque chose que tu as perdu. »  
Aucune réponse. Kakashi ne savait pas trop quoi en fait répondre et sa gorge était un peu sec, même si il n'en montrait aucun signe.  
A vrai dire, il y avait vaguement pensé. Cela faisait près de 9 ans qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin tragique d'Obito. 9 ans de deuils. 7 ans et demi qu'il était rentré dans l'Anbu. C'était une manière comme une autre pour lui de se suicider sans le montrer. Au moins il aurait son nom sur le M.A.C et ça ferait bonne figure les jours fériés.  
En vain. Personne ne vint pour lui abréger ses souffrances et c'était même voir le contraire. Combien de personnes avait il assassiné ?   
Aujourd'hui, on lui proposait une porte de sortie et de se rendre utile mais pour faire un travail qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à accomplir psychologiquement.  
« Je peux disposer ?  
- Oui. Tu es libre tu le sais bien.  
- Merci  
- Une dernière chose, Kakashi.  
- Oui ?  
- Méfie toi des Uchiwa. Ils sont particulièrement énergiques ces temps ci.  
- Bien Hokage Sama»

Un bruit de cane rythmait chacun des pas lourds de son propriétaire, qui par écho s'étendait dans tout l'étroit boyau des égouts de Konoha. Il y avait une personne de plus petite taille devant lui qui ouvrait la marche en tenant une bougie au dessus de sa tête, dont on ne distinguait presque pas le bruit que faisaient ses propres enjambées.   
A la lueur de la flamme, c'était un enfant d'a peine 6 ans qui précédait un vieillard. L'enfant n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Le vieillard quand à lui était infirme d'un bras et couvert de bandelettes à la tête de manière à cacher un oeil. Il se maudit encore une fois en silence d'avoir suggéré à l'habitant des lieux ce repère pour ses sombres activités.   
C'était lugubre sombre puant et long à traverser; Danzou détestait lui-même cet endroit.  
Le vieil homme s'arrêta, se tourna contre un plan du mur, vérifia encore une fois si personne ne l'avait suivi et appuya sa seule main valide contre la paroi. L'instant d'après, elle trembla en s'ouvrant vers un autre boyau secret donnant lieu sur plusieurs cavités dispersées sur les cotés. L'enfant rouvrit la marche d'un mouvement presque mécanique jusqu'à tourner à la troisième cavité. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans sa démarche, aucune hésitation.  
Aucune émotion.  
Danzou passa devant l'enfant et ouvrit la porte sans s'embarrasser de bonnes manières comme frapper à la porte. C'était après tout le propriétaire et celui qui avait aidé financièrement à la création de son laboratoire. Ce qu'Il y trafiquait n'avait rien de secret pour lui. Ce savant fou n'avait pas fourni sa base de toutes sortes de pièges.  
Sa confiance et son orgueil le perdraient un jour.

A l'intérieur, leur hôte leur tournait le dos, encore plongé dans le noir. Comme tout laboratoire, la salle était assez vide question décoration et sur les tables et étagères se tenaient mélangés diverses potions, flacons, tubes à essais ou parchemins quand dans un ordre précis différents échantillons vivants ou non n'y étaient pas disposés.   
Au fond de la salle se tenait celui qu'ils étaient venus rendre visite, leur tournait jalousement le dos. Habillé du vêtement traditionnel de Konoha, il avait les cheveux longs descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses mains n'avaient pas arrêté de travailler depuis leur arrivée.  
« Ma porte n'était pas ouverte à ce que je sache, vieux fou. Rien ne t'empêche de frapper à la porte, Danzou.   
- Toujours aussi arrogant… Orochimaru.  
- Tu as beau m'avoir offert le local pour travailler, tu n'es pas exempt des bonnes manières.  
- C'est réciproque : rien ne t'empêche d'être poli et de te retourner quand tu me parles.  
- Les vieux sont vraiment longs à crever. Ku ku ku » railla le scientifique en posant tout son outillage.  
Tout en se tournant, il continua de rire avec un son presque strident voir presque reptilien à l'oreille. Dans la lumière des halogènes, l'enfant découvrit l'éternel rictus de leur interlocuteur, marque de sa fabrication et qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son teint blanchâtre voir presque fantomatique, ni même ses yeux reptiliens, brillants d'une inimaginable folie.  
Orochimaru fit une courbette de fausse modestie. Danzou remarqua qu'il portait une bague à sa main gauche. Il l'enlevait mystérieusement pour apparaître en public.   
« Bienvenu cher Danzou Sama. Que vaut donc le privilège de votre visite dans mon modeste bureau ? »  
Danzou sourit vaguement et alla s'asseoir au coin d'une table, après avoir libéré d'un revers de la main la chaise d'un ou deux vieux manuscrits sans grande importance.  
« Orochimaru. Nous avons un problème.  
- Lequel donc ? Je t'écoute, mes oreilles sont toutes ouïes mais … es ce que celles d'un gamin y sont prêtes ? »  
Orochimaru n'aimait pas particulièrement que d'autres oreilles que celles des concernés soient présentes lorsqu'il traitait ce genre d'histoires.  
- n'y fait pas attention ; il n'y a aucun risque.  
- Quel est son nom à ce gamin ?  
- Je… Commença l'enfant. Je n'ai pas de nom.  
- Bien. Sourit Orochimaru d'un air satisfait. Je reconnais bien là tes bonnes vielles méthodes. Bon je t'accorde une audience mais fait vite. J'ai du pain sur la planche, ta visite me perturbe plus qu'elle me fait plaisir. »  
Danzou se crispa un court instant en tenant sa canne. Il prit un air faussement innocent pour lui répondre, histoire de bien savourer par avance la surprise se lire sur le visage de son interlocuteur.  
« Te souviens tu du projet Genesis-0 ? »

Orochimaru arrêta de sourire. Ce que ce vieux fou allait dire était peu être intéressant après tout.  
Satisfait de son effet, le vieil homme tapa sur sa canne avant de continuer :  
« Bien. Je vois que cela te rappelle quelque chose.  
- Oui… vaguement, un projet ambitieux qui fut avorté par manque de résultat concluant. Enfin bref peu importe, dit moi où est le problème ?  
- Il semblerait que certaines « preuves » soient encore existantes. »  
Cette fois-ci, le visage d'Orochimaru changea totalement et devint très sérieux. Si il n'était pas pâle d'origine, Danzou aurait facilement imaginé la décoloration.  
« Alors qu'envisages-tu ? Susurra Orochimaru après un instant. Saches que ceux avec qui je travaille actuellement ne vont pas être particulièrement sympathiques avec nous deux si ils l'apprennent.  
- je ne fais pas partit de l'Organisation, souffla Danzou d'un air distant, je n'ai donc pas à craindre grand-chose de leur part. La question serait plutôt de savoir ce que TU envisages.  
- Mais ton nom apparaîtra facilement dans les rapports et cette fois-ci, il faudra plus que quelques courbettes pour t'en sortir, mon cher Danzou Sama.  
- Je vois que nous arrivons à la même conclusion.  
- Oui… nous devons éliminer cette ''preuve''. Sais-tu où elle se cache ?»  
Danzou prit un air satisfait et lui tendit une enveloppe. A sa lecture, Orochimaru ne cacha pas son air pensif cette fois ci et croqua son pouce. La petite douleur l'aidait souvent à réfléchir, bien qu'inutile en fin de compte.  
Après une seconde relecture du document, le Sanin leva les yeux vers Danzou d'un air amusé.  
« Bien… je vous ce que nous allons faire.  
- tu as déjà un plan ?  
- tu le sais bien que je suis un génie. »   
Il claqua des doigts et appela le nom de quelqu'un. L'instant d'après, une jeune femme agenouillée apparut dans un rideau de fumée.  
Orochimaru sourit.  
« Anko. J'ai une mission pour toi. Ecoutes moi bien.  
- Oui Orochimaru Sama. »


	3. Chapter 2 : un morceau de bois

**Chapitre 2 : un morceau de bois**

Pays du Riz, région du Lancq Ton.  
C'était la pleine saison des pluies.  
Encadrée sur trois côtés par des montagnes et ouverte, au nord se trouvait la seule ville maritime, Kosaka. A quelques heures de marche vers l'Est de celle ci, dans un coin marécageux assez peu fréquenté par les gens, se tenait un magasin du vieil homme qui malgré emplacement, bénéficiait d'une grande notoriété.   
Le sommet de son crâne était dégarni depuis longtemps et ses cheveux étaient maintenant de colorie poivre et sel, fruit aussi des ans. Sasatoki Aseamon, ou « Geppetto » comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle y était le tenancier. Dans son modeste atelier, il avait reçut au fil du temps bon nombre des commandes ou de projets de plus ou moins importance, souvent de grands seigneurs. Son talent était reconnu partout où il allait.

Ils travaillaient encore à cette heure-ci. la pluie n'avait pas cesser de battre aujourd'hui. Pour les habitants de ce magasin, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis le mauvais temps.  
Dans l'atelier exigu situé dans le fond des appartements, ils étaient assis devant leurs secrétaires, dos à dos et séparés l'un de l'autre au maximum de distance que la pièce pouvait le permettre. Aseamon avait installé ainsi leurs secrétaires afin que ses protégés n'aient pas l'esprit tourné ailleurs pendant les heures d'exercice comme il arrivait auparavant -et dieu sait qu'il y veillait encore-. Dans leur métier, aucune erreur n'était permise. Il observait du coin de l'œil leurs travails en même temps qu'il traçait les plans de son prochain.

La seule fille de la pièce avait les cheveux châtain repoussés dans le dos par un petit nœud.   
Essayant de se retenir pour ne pas éponger sa sueur au front, elle maîtrisait en même temps son tremblement des mains pour ne pas abîmer de la pointe, la matière travaillée. Il ne manquait plus qu'un détail minuscule… et ce serait bon. Les pièces de la poupée n'avaient plus qu'à être assemblées une par unes, puis peintes un peu plus tard comme celles de ses autres camarades. Enfin ça, c'était le moins important. De ses petites mains expertes ; petit à petit et unes par unes les membres des marionnettes. Tout était prêt, elle mit la figurine sur l'estrade à 5 marches, à coté des autres.  
Saya, la fille du meilleur ébéniste du pays lui fit signe qu'elle avait enfin terminé et put enfin s'éponger le front. En nettoyant ses lunettes, elle regarda son père d'un grand sourire épris de fierté.   
Le vieillard hocha de la tête mais ne manifesta aucune expression : le meilleur moment de la journée allait enfin arrivé. D'un abord assez calme et presque réservé, elle brûlait en réalité d'une énergie et d'un feu intérieur inhabituels chez une femme. Celles de la région étaient encore élevées dans le sentiment que leurs opinions étaient dénuées de valeur. A l'instar de son père, Saya disait exactement ce qu'elle pensait et exposait ses désirs sans la moindre ambiguïté. C'était l'une de ses qualités majeures.  
Geppetto cessa de rêvasser et tonna d'une voix assez forte dans toute la pièce, même si en fait, ce n'était destiné que pour une seule personne.

« Bien posez vos outils. L'exercice est terminé ! »   
Saya ne dit rien mais fixa attentivement son collègue qui n'avait pas répondu à l'appel. Geppetto répéta son ordre.  
Aucune réponse.  
« Jotaro, tu m'écoutes ? »  
Il ne réitéra pas sa question. Apparemment comme à son habitude, celui-ci faisait du zelle. Il soupira : avec l'expérience il avait apprit que cela ne servait à rien de répéter de nouveau son ordre. Ce petit n'était pas comme les autres et après tout, dans leur métier l'excès de zelle était toujours payeur.

Il n'avait rien entendu de l'ordre donné, trop encore aspiré dans toute sa concentration déployée pour parachever l'œuvre qui lui avait été confiée. La restauration d'une très vieille pièce d'horlogerie en marbre n'était pas une chose aisée.   
Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait pas le visage tordu par la concentration, ni l'impression de vouloir contenir ses tremblements de mains. Dans ses yeux respirait l'intelligence et un sens inné de la mesure. A quinze ans, le gamin avait l'assurance que d'autre dans le métier, cherchait encore vingt ans plus tard.  
De très nombreuses pièces de l'élément mécaniques étaient encore un peu dispersées un peu partout sur la surface du bureau. Le garçon n'en avait cure, il n'était pas horloger. Sa corbeille était complètement pleine de copeaux et de sciures de la surface du bois travaillé. Ses mains s'activaient à la tâche, assez ardue car minutieuse. Aucune erreur n'était permise lorsqu'on travaillait sur le bois, surtout que le vieux était derrière. Avec son ustensile, le bois grinçait sous un frottement perpétuel et régulier. Autant pour d'autres, le cri du bois pouvait être très agaçant, pour lui c'était une méthode comme une autre d'introspection.  
Ni même pour l'instant apprenti ébéniste.  
Rejouant le même scénario depuis des lustres, ses doigts jouaient de l'outil en même temps que ses pupilles visionnaient des images fantomatiques. Des représentations cinématiques d'une autre époque.

Son esprit ne travaillait pas le bois, il contemplait une scène de l'ancien temps. Il y avait un homme d'assez grande stature, installé sur un champ de bataille. Il portait une armure rouge et avait de nombreux guerriers à ses ordres. Quelque chose était attachée à son front, une sorte de bandeau avec un motif de feuille. Assis en tailleur, l'homme en armure observait le champ de bataille. Jotaro avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Accompagné de maux de têtes, l'homme en armure rouge venait souvent lui rendre visite à plusieurs heures de la journée, pour lui montrer d'autres visions du passé par de petites séances.   
Il avait fini par ne plus en parler, ni même à Saya par peur de passer pour un fou.  
Mais il n'était pas fou : dans son fort intérieur, Jotaro savait que l'homme en armure rouge avait été important d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cet homme avait existé.  
Il revient à la réalité. La pièce était presque finie.   
Le vieux serait content.

Il se fichait bien de la pluie ; chez lui c'était plus que monaie courante et ce ne serait donc pas ça qui le déboussolerait.  
Si les ninja étaient des messagers de mort, lui plus que quiconque était la personnification de la grande faucheuse. et dans sa profession, le mauvais temps était plus un certain avantage.   
Dans ses yeux froids comme des glaçons et meurtriers, Il n'y avait aucune émotion rassurante qui y transparaissait. Son physique assez grand et costaud n'était pas pour autant particulièrement ravageur, faute d'un teint de peau un peu plus bleu que la moyenne et un sourire assez magique grâce à des dents plates, triangulaires, et dentelées un peu comme les requins blanc. Avec 3 branchies situées de chaque cotés en dessous de ses yeux, on aurait presque eut l'impression que ces derniers n'étaient pas étranger à son acte de naissance.  
Les origines d'Hoshigaki Kisame étaient troubles et il était interdit de lui en parlait.  
Dans son dos, se baladait quelque chose d'assez complaisant en cas de problème ; une gigantesque et imposante épée de style ancien (plus connu sous le dénominatif Zanbato), drapée dans des bandelettes. De conception originale, son ancien propriétaire prétendait qu'elle avait été faite en peau de requin. Elle portait le nom de Samehada. Peut être qui sait mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas mentit sur son efficacité. Dans son pays on lui avait apprit a prendre des vies un peu à la même manière que l'océan s'occupe des marins inexpérimentés et trop confiants d'eux même : de manière violente et impitoyable. Notre grand bonhomme bleu avouait dans ce cas une franche qualité à sa gigantesque épée : très efficace pour l'aider à remplir cet office… Sauf quand l'envie lui prenait de laisser en vie certaines personnes pas trop faible et qui un jour seraient peut être capables de venir lui demander des comptes.

Mais ce ne serait pas encore cette fois-ci.  
Dans la petite ville où il avait échoué, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de dangereux dans le coin. De ce fait, il n'était pas souriant et personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher ou lui demander qui il était. Le ninja n'aimait pas le mot « discrétion » et n'avait donc rien fait pour cacher son visage, ni son affiliation au village de Kiri. Kisame Après avoir pris quelques renseignements auprès de la ''gente féminine payante locale'', il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville pour rejoindre la route menant aux zones marécages. Même si sa mission était terminé, Kisame aimait beaucoup se ballader dans ces endroits là, souvent sources de grands profits.  
En effet, ceux qui voulaient contacter un assassin clouaient un Rikudo gofu, talisman à l'effigie des démons à tête de bœuf et de cheval, gardiens de l'enfer, sur les temples en bordure de route. Méthode ancienne et assez connu, personne n'avait osé jusqu'à maintenant se jouer des ninja de Kiri. Ce n'était que pure spéculation mais il était de coutume que quiconque souhaitait la mort d'un ennemi, le maudissait en placardant des imprécations sur les temples. Les croyances étaient tenaces, même dans ce trou paumé. Et cela arrangeait les poches de certains ninja qui voulaient faire quelques bénéfices en plus.  
Surtout quand des rumeurs affirmaient que le « petit » prodige Kisame était dans le coin.  
Comme prévu, arrivé au temple, le talisman était là. Il avait une petite idée de la topographie des lieux et un endroit en particulier avait retenu son attention. Le ninja de Kiri ramassa quelques petits cailloux. Il était l'heure de dessiner un petit peu sur le sol.

Jotaro souffla sur les copeaux. Satisfait, il passa un rapide coup de chiffon pour y voir clair: la pièce de mobilier était complètement terminée. Ce n'était plus qu'une petite question de petites retouches pour achever la finition auxquelles il ne lui appartenait pas d'y travailler..  
Il prit l'un de ses plus grands sourires et cria dans tout l'atelier:  
« Maître j'ai fini ! »  
Dans les yeux de Geppetto, une grande lueur étincela tout à coup. Malgré son inquiétude et sa curiosité, il était resté à bonne distance d'où son apprenti avait travaillé quinze durantes. Il reprit son air renfrogné assez vite après s'être redressé la hâte.  
« Et bien, il t'en a fallut du temps, gamin ».  
Jotaro sourit timidement et baissa les yeux. En voyant ça, Saya ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un petit pique.  
« Bien, voyons d'un peu plus prêt quel triste sort tu nous encore préparé pour cette pauvre horloge.»  
L'interpellé se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ses protestations ne seraient pas prises au sérieux par sa camarade. Geppetto s'approcha. A première vue, les gamins avaient bien travaillés. Il se pencha d'abord sur le travail de sa fille.

Saya lui avait fait honneur : les précieuses et splendides poupées japonaises étaient fin prêtes pour être livrées pour que les petits détails vestimentaires ou de décoration autre que sur bois soient réglés. Geppetto lui fit remarquer que les mains des pantins étaient quelques peu disproportionnées par rapport au reste du corps. Il prit un air faussement dédaigneux et prit un outil pour mettre lui-même la main à la patte.  
Sa fille baissa la tête.  
Au moment d'approcher sa pointe du bois, une petite voix fluette se fit entendre :  
« Arrête, ça chatouille ! »  
Il suspendit son geste. Regardant à gauche, à droite de ses yeux égarés, il ne vit personne d'autre dans la pièce apparaître et être à l'origine de la voix. Dans son dos, Jotaro et Saya n'avaient pas bougé, ni apparemment parlé.  
La pointe gratta de nouveau le petit élément en bois et encore, il perçut non pas une voix, mais plusieurs.  
« Tu n'as pas entendu, elle t'as dit arrête ! »   
Relevant le nez, de la sueur coula sur son front : toutes les têtes de poupées avaient tournées la tête vers lui et le pointaient de l'articulation du bras.  
Le maître de l'atelier tomba de peur de sa chaise totalement à la renverse et se couvrit le visage avant de voir… deux personnes derrière lui à l'air hilare. Le gamin avait ses deux mains jointes l'une dans l'autre. Geppetto percuta en même temps que sa tête le sol la pauvre réalité. Après le choc, Saya et Jotaro l'aidèrent à se relever maintenant difficilement leurs sérieux.  
«Tu m'as encore jouer un mauvais coup toi… »  
Le nez de Jotaro s'allongea pendant que celui-ci, son sourire éloquent ne mentait pas lui non plus.

Un pas précipité dans la boue suivi par plusieurs autres. Sous une pluie et un déchaînement violents des éléments, les hommes sous leurs chapeaux de paille se dépêchaient de se rendre au temple.  
Arrivés à l'endroit où ils avaient placardés le dessin il y a quelques heures plus tôt, ils furent soulagés de voir que les dochujins y étaient. Leur contact était donc vraiment bien arrivé à Lancq Ton.  
« Un arbre géant… étang.   
- Je vois.  
- ?  
- C'est le cyprès géant près du bassin d'irrigation  
- Bien on y va»  
Les six autres personnes confirmèrent de la tête et se mirent tout de suite en route, sans plus causer. Non pas que ce soit très loin, le climat était peu prêté aux randonnées nocturnes.  
Le plus jeune des 5 s'arrêta : il avait entendu un bruit dans la clairière. Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda dans cette direction. Il avait cru avoir vu deux points rouges comme des pupilles le fixer un bref instant. Se frottant les yeux, il voulut constater de nouveau si il n'avait pas rêver.  
« Que ce passe t'il, Sanjuro-Kun ?  
- Rien… je vous rejoins tout de suite. Je voudrai vérifier… un truc.  
- Bien. Ne traîne pas. »  
Ce n'était peut être que son imagination mais il ne serait pas rassuré. Dans le revers de sa veste tout en avançant vers l'endroit en question, sa main s'était doucement rapprochée du manche du couteau. On n'était jamais que trop prudent.   
Satisfait par sa réponse, les autres repartirent. Il les rejoint quelques instants plus tard.  
Personne à cause du temps et de la plui ne préta attention à l'étincelle rougoyante dans le fond de ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas trop apprécié la blague et les avaient renvoyé dans leurs quartiers respectifs, avec l'interdit formel de se voir ou de communiquer. Saya avait vivement protesté s'affichant en parfaite victime du « génie » « diabolique » de son odieux comparse mais la sanction n'en fut pas moins alourdie, à la grande satisfaction de Jotaro. Après tout, les 3 prochains jours à nettoyer l'atelier et le magasin n'étaient qu'un modeste prix à payer pour s'être offert le luxe de se moquer de son maître. Au moins, il ne serait pas le seul à payer cet « outrage ».   
Geppetto s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, comme il en avait si bien l'habitude de le faire. S'était il montré trop sévère ou étais ce encore un coup de sa fierté maladive et mal placée ?  
Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de mal après tout mais son propre père affectionnait ce genre de pratiques, voir même un tantinet plus violentes.  
Mais ce n'étaient pas ses enfants. Geppetto était issu d'une famille noble et quand son frère choisi la voie des armes très tôt, lui choisit celle de l'atelier et le bois. Leur père ne s'était jamais occupé d'eux et quand son frère mourut, il n'y vit dans son seul œil encore valide que du dédain pour lui. Geppetto ne regrettait pas néanmoins cette voie : son mentor alors surnommé Montelio avait toujours été particulièrement dur avec lui des heures et des heures durant. Il appréciait maintenant car sans lui, il ne serait jamais rien devenu de ce qu'il était maintenant.

Geppetto regarda les créations de ses jeunes effrontés. Le travail de Saya était soigné et fin mais n'avait rien de commun avec celui de Jotaro. L'approche du bois est différente selon les individus, et même si les deux travaux contrastaient comme le jour et la nuit, leur marque était reconnaissable pour lui qui les avait formé. Il était fier de sa fille mais ses sentiments étaient assez ambigu pour le travail accompli par Jotaro.  
Le meuble était tout à fait remis sur pied mais pour ce qui est de son fonctionnement, c'était une autre histoire.( Il chercha d'ailleurs pendant quelques instants une explication logique au pourquoi que Jotaro avait démonté les éléments mécaniques qu'alors qu'on lui demandait seulement de retaper la façade en vain.)  
Geppetto passa sa main sur son travail. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à lui reprocher encore cette fois ci. En fait, son approche du bois était différente non pas seulement de celle de Saya, mais de toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Et ce n'était que de très petits détails qui pouvaient dire que ce meuble provenait de son école.  
C'était bien sûr il avait ce don mais il n'expliquait pas tout. Geppetto lui avait interdit de l'utiliser au court de son travail. Jotaro n'était pas là pour faire de la magie mais pour apprendre un métier, ce fusse pour aider son village. Les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde.   
Geppetto fut comme saisi d'un profond sentiment d'amertume : ce gosse ne ressentait rien pour le bois. Il n'y avait rien et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça depuis qu'il avait commencé le métier. C'était souvent signe que la personne avait d'autres rêves et projets dans la tête quand ce n'était pas la marque d'un profond mépris de la profession. Tout était mécanique dans ses gestes mais si précis. Jotaro n'avait jamais caché ses idées de voyage.  
Le maître devrait prendre tôt ou tard une décision sur son sort.  
Et ce moment arrivait.

« T'es sûr qu'il ne va pas monter ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le connais : il ne montra pas avant un bon moment. »  
Penché sur le coin de la porte, Jotaro guetta encore une fois le retour du trouble fête.  
« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'es ce pas ? »  
C'était Saya qui s'efforça encore une fois de le rassurer.  
Il ne répondit pas à la question. Malgré ses grands airs et ses multiples tentatives de protestations, la fille ne les prendrait pas au sérieux.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle. Il est ne risque rien dans son atelier. Viens plutôt te réchauffer avec moi. »  
Jotaro rougit et ferma la porte aussitôt. A l'instar de son mentor, Saya disait exactement ce qu'elle pensait et il le savait très bien. Les joutes verbales entre eux étaient monnaies fréquentes et assez animées car ils étaient rarement du même avis.  
Bien sûr les sentiments entre eux étant d'âge à peu près égale avaient conspirés et ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés ensemble, jouant le jeu de l'amourette secrète. Pour Jotaro, l'attirance physique ne faisait pas tout du charme de Saya et son indépendance avaient fini par le fasciner complètement bien qu'il se le nier encore un petit peu.   
Doucement, elle s'était rapprochée de son dos et l'avait entouré à la taille de ses bras.  
Jotaro se laissa faire et ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit.  
« j'aime pas ça, dit Saya après quelques minutes.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Cet air. Ce sourire si lointain. Comme si tu étais ailleurs qu'avec moi. »  
Il haussa les épaules en se passant la main sur la figure.  
« Saya… on en a déjà parlé.  
- Explique moi dans ce cas. Peut être que mon ignorance et mon intelligence inférieure te fera voir les choses sous un autre angle. »  
Sur ces mots, elle s'assit sur le lit et mit sa main dans la sienne.  
« Saya… il s'agit de quelque chose d'assez difficile à expliquer, dit-il impénétrable.  
- Et tu as peur de quoi ? c'est l'aventure qui t'appelle… ou quelqu'un d'autre. Rajouta t'elle tristement.  
- Vent noir… j'ai l'impression que le vent noir va souffler. »  
Saya ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un pique puis se ravisa. Jotaro était très sérieux. Elle avait compris par déduction avec ce qu'il lui avait dit auparavant, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important qu'un simple désir d'aventure. Peut être même de plus dangereux, sinon suicidaire. Elle l'entendait parfois parler dans son sommeil d'un endroit inconnu appelé Konoha ou d'un serpent à l'apparence humaine.  
Saya trembla et lui tourna le dos. En se mordillant l'index, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur pour lui.  
« J'ignore ce qui te motive, Jotaro-kun. Mais si tu désires si ardemment entreprendre un voyage, sache qu'il ne se fera pas sans moi. »   
Jotaro se leva d'un abondi du lit et explosa, sans prendre gare au ton qu'il utilisait.  
« Je te l'interdit ! Qu'y connaît tu as mes problèmes ?  
- Une question de rustre ma parole ! T'imagines tu détenir le monopole de tout à cause de ce que tu caches dans ton pantalon ? »   
Jotaro rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Comment discuter avec une fille aussi culottée.  
« De plus ! Comment pourrais tu partir ? Tu n'oublierais pas par hasard ce que pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Les gens du village ont besoin de toi, tu le sais !  
- Tu ne sais que ce que tu veux bien savoir !  
Saya agita une main nonchalante  
« T'inquiètes pas que tu reviendrais vite. Tu nous aimes trop pour partir.  
- Ma place n'est pas avec vous ! »  
Cette fois-ci, Saya accusa le coup. Jotaro voulut s'excuser mais c'était trop tard. La conversation était terminée, Saya avait baissé la tête.  
Doucement elle se rendait à la porte.  
« … Très bien. Part si tu veux. Mais ne t'étonnes pas si quelqu'un d'autre à ton retour partage ma couche. »   
Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.  
Jotaro ne la retint pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé se disputer et puis, ses maux de têtes revenaient de nouveau.

« Sasuke Geki, commandant de la milice.  
- Hoshigaki Kisame, ninja de Kiri.   
- Vous n'êtes pas…  
- Considérez le comme disparu. »  
Les hommes se regardèrent l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient été piégés. Connaissant la réputation des hommes de Kiri, ils avaient peut être encore une chance de conclure l'affaire sans y laisser la vie.  
Geki continua :  
« Il y a dans ces marécages un homme qui doit être… »  
Il tapota le pommeau de son katana pour toute explication. Kisame montra ses dents dans la pénombre.  
« Son nom ?  
- Sasatoki Aseamon. Pour cette tâche, vous gagnerez 500 ryo. »  
Le ninja ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Vraiment, ce genre d'activité lui plaisaient vraiment. Et puis, au diable les bonnes mœurs.   
Quitte à jouer sur le culot, Kisame eut l'idée d'une question assez dérangeante.  
« Dites moi pourquoi… ce sera ma seule condition.  
- Je savais bien qu'il me faudrait tout raconter pour m'allouer les services d'Akira Yamada. Puisque vous allez accomplir sa tâche, sachez qu'après vous ne pourrez plus refuser le contrat. »  
Kisame hocha la tête. Geki était intelligent.  
Les autres enlevèrent leur chapeau.  
« Ce sont les 4 artisans du han qui travaillent le bois. A eux tous, ils produisent, fabriquent et réparent 1500 pièces par ans et 30 hommes travaillent dans leurs ateliers.  
Mais depuis peu, un ébéniste sous leurs ordres, ce Aseamon, utilise une technique secrète pour d'autres clients, les vendant à nos ennemis. »   
L'un des quatre artisans sortit du revers de son haori un morceau de bois finement taillé et décoré. Geki posa la pièce au sol et mit sa main dessus.  
« Nous avons un informateur qui nous a confirmé ces dires.  
Nous ne pouvons tolérer cela : il fabrique en secret en utilisant des nouvelles méthodes sans les partager pour s'auréoler de prestige. En cachant ses projets, il compromet l'avenir et la réputation de tous les artisans. Ne faudrait il pas mieux coopérer tous ensemble ?  
Je vous implore d'accepter »   
Kisame lui fit signe de la main d'arrêter son petit numéro et de lui remettre le morceau de bois. les instructions et la carte étaient à l'intérieur.  
« Vous avez penser à tout n'es-ce pas…  
- Comment ?  
- En voulant me faire assassiner Aseamon, vous évitez que votre petit manège d'espionnage industriel soit dévoilé. Avec suffisamment d'hommes, vous auriez pu tout aussi bien régler l'affaire vous-même, mais avec moi, aucun risque pour qu'un scandale éclate.  
Une fois mort, vous n'aurez plus qu'à aller fouiller dans son atelier et récupérer les plans.   
Intelligent en effet.  
- … le ferez vous ?  
- Bien sûr. Vous aurez sa tête servi sur un plateau demain.  
- demain matin, ses apprentis se rendent en ville chercher des provisions. Ne négligez pas ce détail. l'autre partie vous sera laissée laissé à votre retour ici et dès confirmation du décès d'Aseamon.»  
L'affaire conclue, les hommes remirent leurs chapeaux et disparurent dans la nuit, aussi bien qu'ils étaient apparus.  
Kisame réfléchit un peu pour rechercher un détail à la conversation qu'il aurait pu manquer en cours de route. l'homme le plus jeune de la conversation semblait particulièrement étrange, le fixant plus que d'ordinaire. il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard.  
Kisame haussa les épaules.  
Qu'importe après tout, demain serait jour de paie. la nuit lui porterait peut être conseil mais avant, il préféra se mettre en route à l'endroit indiqué par la carte.

--

Chapitre assez long, pour gros travail des détails, des descriptions et de la présentation générale. l'histoire commence vraiment sur le chapitre 3.

J'ai beaucoup plus travaillé le carractère de mes personnages annexes qu'auparavant. Saya et Aseamon ont un carractère et j'ai fait de mon mieu pour rendre yamato crédible.  
Pour le nom, j'ai fait au pif. il n'a pas de nom lui non plus. comme j'avais envie de faire un petit hommage à Jojo bizarre aventure, c'est sorti comme ca.

Voilà, prochain chapitre pour samedi-dimanche a mon avis.

PS : merci pour les com' ;)


	4. Chapter 3 : Recevoir des inconnus

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Recevoir des inconnus chez soi**

Une heure passée du matin. Le ciel restait couvert et il pleuvait légèrement rajoutant au froid de cette nuit venteuse sans lune. Ce temps lui rappelait sans peine le temps de son pays natale mais sans la familiarité proche de la flore particulière de l'île. Les odeurs, les bruits et les lieux le ramenaient au village caché par la pensée. L'assassin sous cape était dissimulé à l'entrée de la résidence après avoir emprunté des bois sombre et inquiétant.  
Kisame s'était mis en route tout de suite après s'être assuré qu'aucun gêneur ne vienne le perturber ou le suivre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des missions réservées d'ordinaires à des assassins de second ordre. Pour un vétéran comme lui, accepter une mission comme celle-ci, assassiner un simple concurrent dans le civil était presque indigne. Kisame n'était il pas l'un des sept meilleurs ninja de son village après le Mizukage? N'aurait il pas pu aussi, soutirer de petites fortunes à ces idiots pour le simple plaisir de les voir le menacer de représailles ? Nan, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché d'étriper ses « employeurs » avait été la perspective d'un combat contre un autre assassin bien que son nom ne lui rappelait rien de connu.  
Kisame se moquait bien de tout ça. Il réfléchissait plutôt à comment faire en sorte de prendre les devants afin que toute preuve ou témoignage n'éclaboussent ses activités parallèles. Le village ne devait pas avoir l'œil sur lui plus que de d'habitude. Ce qui se tramait là bas était énorme et le ninja comptait bien prendre sa part du gâteau. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec un petit assassinat de campagnard. Kisame sourit : les affaires étaient vraiment longue à se mettre en place mais rien qu'à imaginer la place qui lui reviendrait dans le futur, l'attente vaudrait bien quelques caprices du temps. Le village de Kiri ne serait plus jamais le même après ça…  
Et en attendant, Same-Hada avait faim et il ne pouvait plus se cantonner à de simples missions de la maison.

Un homme aux yeux de serpent le surplombait, lui et les autres, menaçant se délectant de la peur de ses victimes. Les perles de sueur qui luisaient sur le front de Jotaro lui coulaient dans les yeux, le faisant ciller et plisser des paupières, incapable de se détacher de cette vision d'horreur. Sa bouche était figée comme son visage en une expression grimaçante de douleur et de désespoir, serrant le bâillon du mieux qu'il pouvait.   
Il n'avait pas le droit de hurler.  
Son bourreau recula avant de tourner lui dos pendant un instant afin de fouiller parmi ses ustensiles. Il continuait à rigoler tandis qu'il entendait ses victimes se débattre, partout dans la salle. Des cris étouffés de désespoir ou d'affolements se répercutés partout dans la salle dans un beau fracas. Jotaro était comme les autres, torse nu attaché solidement, ses chevilles et poignets entravés par des chaînes. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême à l'instar d'une corde d'un instrument de musique. A la lumière des braseros ; sa chair était recouverte d'un voile de sueur miroitant par les flammes.  
L'homme revint de nouveau au-dessus de Jotaro, l'air redevenu sérieux voir peut être presque grave. Le jeune homme grogna et secoua la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts.  
- Du calme mon mignon petit cobaye. Demanda son bourreau d'une voix haute et sans appel. Je n'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant que de me rapprocher de mon but. Enfin, je n'en suis plus très loin après des années de recherches...  
Paniqué, les grognements de Jotaro s'intensifièrent et il se mit frénétiquement à faire claquer ses chaînes dans l'espoir quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.  
- Patience mon jeune ami. Reprit il. Sur la cinquantaine enfants, il ne reste plus que toi ces six autres résidus…  
Dis moi mon mignon petit cobaye. Veux tu que je te libère de ces chaînes ?  
Jotaro cilla, incertain d'avoir compris ce que venait de dire le bourreau. Le bourreau gloussa de plaisir à le voir trembler (une sorte peut être de réaction de ses muscles à avoir été aussi longtemps allongé) puis à le voir désespérément opiner de la tête.  
- Ah oui, vraiment ? répondit le scientifique, les lèvres formant un parfait rictus carnassier. Très bien si c'est ton choix. Tu n'es peux être pas si différent des autres finalement… (il sortit quelque chose dessous son vêtement et se rapprocha du visage de Jotaro) Je vais t'injecter quelque chose. Comme promis, tu vas te réveiller sans tes chaînes mais dans une pièce cloisonnée avec un lit. Sache que désormais, d'innombrables heures de plaisirs t'attendent car d'atroces douleurs vont parcourir ton corps. Au moins tu pourras essayer de m'éviscérer dans tes rêves les plus fous à loisir lorsque la douleur atteindra son paroxysme. (Jotaro sentit une petite piqûre dans sa nuque.)  
Le visage de nouveau dilué dans l'ombre, Orochimaru enleva le bâillon.  
- Mais sache que si ça marche, tu deviendras unique… et libre pendant un certain temps. Et si tu survis, j'aurais une grande récompense à t'accorder. Bien, je t'autorise maintenant à crier.  
Jotaro s'exécuta.

Il se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Couvert de sueurs et encore en train d'essayer de se débattre mais cette fois ci dans les draps et avec quelqu'un de penchée au dessus de lui qui tentait de l'empecher de gesticuler dans tous les sens. L'avait on entendu crier ?  
- calme toi, lui chuchota Saya. Tout va bien.  
Jotaro secoua la tête après s'être redressé et avoir demander à sa compagne délicatement de s'écarter. Ce n'était pas simple. Il croyait encre entendre le rire sinistre de son bourreau.  
- Si tu me racontais ce qui s'était passé ? insista Saya de nouveau.  
Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration en se tenant la tête. Que lui dire ? Si il racontait toutes ces visions, cela ne ferait qu'encore plus l'inquiéter elle et son père. Que faire ?  
Puis il se tourna vers elle, plongeant son regard un long moment dans les yeux. Jotaro se sentait très gêné en repensant aux derniers mots acerbes qu'ils avaient échangeaient tout à l'heure.  
Il devait prendre l'air, celui-ci l'étouffant malgré lui. Mais quelle excuse sortir ?  
Saya resta seule dans la chambre à moitié habillée, perdue elle aussi dans ses pensées.  
Il entendit des murmures venant de l'atelier. C'était la parfaite excuse pour Jotaro. Le vieux ne ronflait pas à coté. Autant descendre le voir deux minutes.

Enveloppé dans sa cape, sa gigantesque Same-Hada posée à terre, Kisame resta un moment embusqué derrière un vieux tronc d'arbre verdie par le temps, un lieu dégagé et sombre d'où il observer avec attention les alentours et analyser toutes les possibilités d'approche s'offrant à lui. En dépit de son apparence et de sa taille peu commune, l'assassin était capable comme tout ninja talentueux de faire preuve d'une grande patience et d'une volonté de fer pour atteindre ses objectifs sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche. Personne n'aurait pu le détecter et aucun détail ne lui échappait. Il mettait point par point sa stratégie pour entrer, mais aussi pour ressortir, prenant soin d'encore une fois de ne rien laisser au hasard.  
Kisame sentait la présence de trois personnes dans la vieille bicoque, dont deux à l'étage. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être sa cible et n'avait aucune envie d'attendre le jour pour savoir qui est qui.   
Aucun signe comme quoi l'autre assassin était déjà arrivé. Le ninja de Kiri essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit afin d'oublier sa contrariété à ce sujet même si il découvrit vite que celui-ci rechignait à oublier certaines choses. Peut être se pointerait il une fois sa tâche accomplie ? Un peu comme à l'ancienne, genre sur le chemin du retour.  
Tiré de ses fantasmes, il entendit un cri à l'étage puis de l'activité humaine à l'étage. Quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière de sa chambre et il avait vu une femme et un homme se lever. Ce dernier après un petit moment se faufila dans le couloir pour emprunter l'escalier principal à l'Est menant directement à l'étage inférieur. L'assassin leva un regard perplexe au ciel. Ce devait être à sa silhouette un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, assez maigre avec une belle carrure un peu large d'épaule.  
Ce n'était pas la cible. Cela faisait maintenant deux personnes à l'atelier et une à l'étage réveillées toutes trois malgré lui. Kisame sentit une pointe d'irritation monter en lui car il avait trop attendu. Le ninja de Kiri se maudit en silence et après un bref instant de réflexions sur le meilleur moyen de les neutraliser tous en même temps, dit adieu à sa belle patience ainsi qu'à sa discrétion.   
Au diable la perfection ! Après tout, la dératisation c'était bon pour les jeunes loups tout fraîchement genin impatients de faire leur preuve.  
L'instant d'après, il fit fie de toute bonne mesure et sortit en trombe Same-Hada au poing, prête au massacre et à l'assaut frontale. Il y allait avoir du grabuge et du bon dans le bourrinage. Si ces idiots de Kiri le voyaient en train de faire table rase sur ses cours de méthodologie avancées d'assassin...  
Kisame en rigola à gorge déployée. Pire ! Et si même ils suspectaient ce qui se tramait actuellement, il y aurait encore plus de grabuge mettant vraiment au second rang cette petite anecdote bien mesquine.  
Kisame sourit de toutes ses dents pendant qu'il enjambait la barrière, s'en fichant pas mal comme cela pouvait bien être le cas du monde entier, de la bonne mesure.   
Bah, les techniques liées au feu n'étaient pas faites pour les requins mais restaient utiles… parfois pour faire disparaître quelques traces flagrantes de son passage.

Si il avait écouté sa nature soucieuse, Geppetto serait monté quatre à quatre les escaliers de sa maison mais il avait appris à garder ses distances, même avec des étudiants aussi sympathique que Jotaro. Et aussi, il avait confiance en les charmes de sa fille. Au lieu de ça, il fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu bien que toutes ses pensées faisaient la danse pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer là haut, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son travail.   
Tout à coup, le vieil artiste s'arrêta et fixa l'air, l'œil mauvais à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelqu'un l'observait.  
- Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, demanda Geppetto, ou dois-je faire encore semblant plus longtemps de ne pas vous avoir détecté ?  
Personne ne répondit. Il avait l'impression ces derniers temps que des regards n'avaient eu de cesse depuis ces derniers jours de le guetter. Geppetto fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait on bien chercher ici ? En tout cas qu'une créature ait pu s'introduire chez lui ne l'enchantait guère.  
Il entendit entendre le bois grincer dans l'escalier à un rythme de pas qui lui était très caractéristique. 

Cela faisait quinze heures qu'il évaluait à l'insu de tous. Capuche rabattue sur son visage et genoux pliés pour que ses jambes disparaissent sous l'ourlet de sa cape, son corps avait prit l'aspect d'une ombre accrochée au plafond un peu comme l'aurait fait une chauve souris. Bien qu'il soit d'une taille moyenne, son corps prenait de la place dans la maisonette grincante et humide mais jamais personne n'avait réussit à le détecter. A l'insu de tous, il pouvait se déplacer comme bon il voulait sans émettre presque aucun bruit. Lle vent frappant souvent la forêt faisait grincer le bois de la maisonnette, une excellente illusion en somme parmi d'autres astuces qu'il avait réserve. Il gardait bien soin de contrôler sa respiration afin qu'aucun souffle ne sorte de sa bouche lorsque l'un des résidents se rapprochait trop de lui.  
Il se tenait là pour surveiller son « objectif ».  
Il avait été là lorsque le maître l'avait grondé. Il avait été aussi là pour voir son talent en œuvre et aussi lorsque leur dispute éclata. Ce gamin avait quelque chose d'incroyable en lui. c'était vraiment un pouvoir latent incroyable.  
Et sa mission consistait justement à son insu ce que rien ne lui arrive.  
Il attendait la relève. Dans quelques heures, on viendrait le remplacer.  
Ses yeux se rougirent un court instant d'impatience, fixé sur le vieil homme encore occupé à cette heure ci de travailler ses plans lorsque tout à coup il entendit un cri à l'étage. Il se raidit un instant, hésitant à savoir quelle attitude prendre ; entre se précipiter et attendre la suite des événements. Il n'était pas monté pour ne pas rentrer dans l'intimité des deux jeunes gens et aussi par sécurité. Les parois et le sol grincaient encore plus. Son dilemme prit fin quand il entendit des pas précipités suivis, de chuchotements là – haut.  
Il se permit le droit de souffler un bref instant, sûr alors que le vieil homme était encore trop concentré à savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre des jeunes.  
Le vieillard s'arrêta tout à coup et figea l'air d'un air interrogateur, s'adressant à serait gréé de lui répondre.  
- Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ou dois-je faire encore semblant plus longtemps de ne pas vous avoir détecté ?  
L'espion en tressaillit sur place.  
L'avait il vraiment détecté ou avait il simplement crut le détecter ? Pire, savait il déjà sa position et se préparait il à lancer une attaque ?   
Il était difficile de le savoir et encore plus de se prémunir contre toute éventualité.  
- Que se passe t-il ? demanda un jeune homme en arrivant en bas des escaliers.   
Il vit le vieillard hausser des épaules avant de lui répondre.  
- Mêles toi de tes affaires et va te coucher !  
Rassuré de voir le jeune apprenti détourné l'attention du vieillard, Il se mit à réfléchir à utiliser un Genjutsu un peu plus puissant dans la pièce pour la prochaine fois. Il ne désirait plus _déranger_ par sa présence les membres de la maison.

A pas feutrés, Jotaro descendit les marches s'arrêta au coin de celui ci, la main encore sur la rampe. Jotaro se plaça sur le coté de l'entrouverture de la porte et y jeta un oeil. Jotaro souffla : ce n'était rien. Ca faisait deux ou trois jours que qu'il se mettait à ronchonner, le nez en l'air.  
- Bien le bonsoir, maître. Je m'excuse pour le dérangement car je t'ai entendu parler.  
Le visage de Geppetto grimaça, un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Bah, ce n'est rien, répondit le vieillard simplement. Je t'ai aussi entendu crier, que s'est il passé ?  
Jotaro plissa des paupières en réfléchissant en détournant son regard. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Cela le concernait et non l'atelier. Mentir provoquerait probablement une dispute à cette heure ci, et il n'avait nullement envie de ça à cette heure ci. Même solution pour celle qui consistait à refuser catégoriquement de répondre ici et maintenant.  
A son grand soulagement, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, soulagé qu'un facteur inconnu survienne à son secours.  
- Je vais ouvrir ! dit Jotaro, tournant déjà les talons pour ouvrir.   
Qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure ci ?

La main sur la poignée, Jotaro eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. A la porte entrouverte, le jeune apprentie s'arrêta et étudia l'inconnu dont la taille sembler presque rivaliser avec celle du plafond de l'atelier. Une vague de terreur l'envahit à voir son visage. Même dans la nuit, Jotaro arrivait à discerner les traits étranges de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.  
Son faciès n'avait rien d'humain… comme celui de son bourreau aux yeux et à la langue de serpent dans ses cauchemars !  
Pris d'une terrible émotion, il referma la porte de l'atelier avec précipitation et s'appuya contre elle, le souffle haletant. Que se passait il ? es ce que ses cauchemars devenaient réalité ? Jotaro vit Geppetto se dresser de sa chaise, cherchant à savoir quoi faire ou quoi prendre. Jotaro sentit un violent choc dans le dos avec un bruit de bois qui cedait dans un terrible vacarme. La table se brisa pour amortir sa chute, faisant voler les feuilles sur lesquelles son maître travaillait. Le jeune apprenti frémit lorsque il vit ce qu'il était advenu de l'entrée où se dressait encore le terrifiant inconnu. L'entrée avait été totalement explosée et une épaisse poussière s'était levée mêlé à de nombreux copeaux de bois.  
L'étranger avait la paume droite qui était restée en avant tandis que de l'autre, il tenait une chose gigantesque momifiée dans de grandes bandes blanches. Jotaro frémit de nouveau : il ressemblait beaucoup à un requin !  
- Je déteste les gamins, déclara l'étranger. De nos jours, ils ne savent même plus ce qu'est la politesse.  
Jotaro était resté la bouche grande ouverte, crispée sous le coup de l'émotion causée par le monstre qui se tenait devant lui. A voir son maître, celui-ci non plus ne devait savoir que faire.  
Le géant s'avança tranquillement, son truc enrubanné toujours pointé vers le bas traînant lourdement sur le sol faisant voler toujours un peu plus de poussière de bois. le coeur du jeune homme battait la chamade tandis que petit à petit, la sueur commencait à dégouliner.  
- Hoshigaki Kisame. Je suis ici pour vous prendre votre vie, vieillard.   
Jotaro entendit Saya dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Non ! elle aurait du rester à l'étage ! Il fallait lui dire de fuir !  
Trop tard ! Jotaro entendait déjà sa respiration haletante en bas de l'escalier. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose car ils risquaient tous d'y passer !  
- Rassurez vous les enfants, sourit le géant. Cela ne me prendra qu'une seule petite minute, juste un coup suffira. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, je vous enverrai le rejoindre afin que vous n'ailliez pas trop longtemps à patienter le jour de votre propre m…   
Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Jotaro fonça en avant au mépris de tout danger pour s'interposer de nouveau entre son maître et l'assassin, les bras écartés.  
Du coin de l'œil le jeune apprenti vit le mouvement de son maître pour le bousculer sur le coté. Sans qu'il ne saisisse comment il avait fait, Jotaro retourna sa force contre son propriétaire et l'envoya valdinguer au sol.  
- Ho ! fit Kisame, amusé malgré lui de la petite scène…   
Avant de voir le jeune homme le charger, tête baissée. Tout sourire, Kisame ceuillit de sa botte l'apprenti dont le mouvement était d'une lenteur affolante. Il sentit un mouvement d'air dans le dos. Profitant de son élan, l'assassin au visage de requin n'eut qu'à faire un simple pas de coté et à le cueillir de nouveau à la joue.  
Jotaro mordit la poussière, roulant de nouveau par terre, la joue en sang. Son ventre quand à lui lui faisait un mal de chien.  
- Je déteste les gamins. Déclara Kisame en levant au ciel sa gigantesque Same-hada d'une main. Encore plus les têtes brûlées.  
Jotaro ferma les yeux. Le jeu était terminé. Au moins il ne verrait pas les autres mourir.   
L'apprentie ébéniste essaya de se relever sans résultat. Kisame gloussa de nouveau… avant d'abattre Same-Hada sur lui. L'arme de Kisame atteignait creva le plafond de bois, le découpant dans un horrible fond sonore avant de s'abattre dans un mouvement d'horloge sur la tête de l'apprentit.  
C'est alors que de nouveau son corps parla à sa place en joignant les mains. Kisame remarqua l'air déterminé qu'il avait pris à ce moment là.  
C'est alors qu'il entendit Saya, derrière lui hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Un tel hurlement ne pouvait venir de si petits poumons, ni même de sa gorges ou de ses cordes vocales. C'était comme si toute son âme se déchirait. Strident, il enfla de manière inconcevable forçant tous ceux de la pièce à se boucher les oreilles. Kisame, surprit par ce cri eut comme l'impression que le son venait de « bondir » vers lui, le percutant avec une telle violence que le son lui-même le faisait reculer.  
Où plutôt l'aurait fait reculé. Lorsque Kisame baissa les yeux, il écarquilla les yeux : des poutres de bois l'avaient immobilisées. La clameur démentielle en était à un point même que le bois était soufflée dont les débris frappaient l'assassin, lui faisant encore plus perdre de son équilibre.  
Kisame luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'envoler dans les airs. Il en était réduit à se demander si il n'allait pas bientôt être balayé comme un simple fétu de paille.  
L'assassin ne pouvait même pas lui-même s'égosiller à son tour pour hurler toute sa douleur, car il ne lui restait plus le moindre souffle.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, pendant que la gamine continuait a s'époumoner hurlant à la mort, le géant à la face de requin sentit une grave douleur, comme si on lui déchirait la peau. Il fut effrayé à la seconde suivante. Le « boulet de canon vocal » était si violent qu'il avait réduit ses vêtements en charpie et commençait petit à petit à attaquer sa propre couenne. Son bandeau frontal, symbole de son appartenance à son village caché était balayé. Prit de panique, il vit les propres muscles de sa mains apparaître puis lui être arrachés de son exosquelette. Kisame était en train de tomber complètement en morceau !  
La douleur était indéfinissable et dans la situation actuelle, l'assassin ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Il n'avait même plus de main pour tenir Same-Hada. Kisame était fini et il le savait très bien. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne mourrait pas de sa belle mort mais après avoir au moins affronter un adversaire redoutable, pas face à une gamine. A travers la douleur qu'il ressentait, il en vint même à en ressentir une sorte d'extase, comme si son âme elle-même était soufflée vers une sorte de lumière céleste. Sa bouche resterait figée en une grimace incomplète à sa mort.  
L'hurlement de Saya atteignait son paroxysme continuant à réduire Kisame en charpie, continuant à lui arracher la peau d'où tout le sang se dispersait aux quatre vents, puis faire imploser ses entrailles avant de s'attaquer à ses griffes, ses crocs, ses yeux, ses veines et artères.   
La dernière image qu'il eu était celle de ses restes, après que le cri de Saya stoppa enfin d'hurler. Il n'y avait plus aucun son… plus aucun mouvement. Et il se vit lui dans la dernière image qu'il laisserait à ce monde. Celle d'un misérable tas de résidus d'os et de chairs sanguinolentes.  
Et ce fut le noir complet.  
Une voix s'éleva alors s'adressant au mort, son venu de toutes les directions et d'aucunes à la fois.  
- C'est fini. Tu es mort mon cher Kisame.  
Il « vit » comme une sorte d'éclat ou de brisure blanche apparaître dans ces ténèbres parfaites, s'étendant petit à petit à son champ de vision.  
- J'espère que cette petite illusion t'as plue.  
Et les ténèbres explosèrent comme une vitre où derrière de nouveau ce fut le blanc complet préalablement au retour au réel.

Des panaches de poussières virevoltaient dans la pièce redevenue comme par magie dans l'état qu'il l'avait laissée après son entrée. Ce n'était donc qu'une illusion de tout ce qui s'était passé?  
Kisame voulu de lever mais il en fut tout bonnement incapable, ses muscles refusant de lui répondre. Et les poutres de bois continuaient à le tenir prisonnier. Jamais il n'avait connu d'illusion aussi parfaite, capable au point d'affecter le corps encore après que celle-ci soit terminée.   
- Qu… qui… qui es tu ? essaya de demander Kisame, agréablement surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix.  
L'homme à l'apparence de requin était à genoux devant un homme qui le dominait, quelque chose qui ne le mettait pas d'humeur à tolérer le sarcasme d'autrui. Jamais Kisame n'avait connu d'anxiété ou de peur devant quelqu'un. C'était un homme de taille assez grande, presque l'archétype même du ninja. Le bandeau qu'il portait autour de la ceinture indiquait qu'il venait de Konoha bien qu'il n'en portait l'uniforme. C'était une sorte d'ensemble en cuir noir sanglé à des endroits. Les manches de la veste s'arrêtaient à l'articulation des coudes pour faire apparaître des avants bras couverts de bandages. A travers sa tunique de maille, le corps du jeune homme était à la fois mince et musclé pour son âge. Ses cheveux blonds –résultat d'une décoloration- retombaient sur des yeux ambrés où à l'intérieur de chaque pupille, Kisame croyait apercevoir un cercle avec trois petites virgules de ténèbres.  
- Shisui… Uchiwa Shisui. Dit il simplement.

----

Chapitre très sympa a écrire et comme d'hab, toujours un peu plus long que prévu.  
Que dire dessus, à part que je n'avais abandonné le projet mais plutot que je n'avais plus le temps de m'en occuper.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'ami Kisame. La scène de combat est coupée. Il ne va certainement pas se laisser abattre aussi simplement par un uchiwa (ca serait la honte quand même).  
En parlant de l'ami Shisui, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce personnage, à savoir non pas comment il serait vestimentairement parlant mais sur son savoir être. Il y aura quelques surprises avec ce personnage assez intérressantes je pense.  
J'aime beaucoup le genjutsu qui a été utilisé.

L'ami Yamato est plus difficile que je ne le croyait à mettre en scène, contrairement à ce bon vieu Orochimaru.  
Quand au rêve je me pose une question... Aurais je du ou non rentrer autant dans les détails ? je continue encore à peser le pour et le contre sachant que je ne voulais pas trainer trois cent ans avec cette scène.  
On verra bien ce que je ferais après.

Voilà. donc prochain chapitre, arrivera quand il pourra ;).


	5. Chapter 4 : Sur les petits chemins

**Chapitre 4 : Sur les petits chemins…**

Anko avait été conviée au cours de sa carrière en dent de scie déjà à réclamer un grand nombre d'audiences. Elle savait donc par habitude que quelle que soit l'urgence de la situation, elle commençait toujours par une attente dans une quelconque antichambre. Cette fois-ci, c'était un peu différent et donc, Ako avait choisi d'opérer autrement faisant fit des leçons de politesse de son maître. La salle d'attente était plus luxueuse que la normale et dans des circonstances ordinaires pour tromper son ennui, elle se serait peut être amusée à passer en revu le décors pour juger si il était à la auteur de son esthétisme.  
Elle n'avait pas le choix en se rendant ici : Orochimaru lui avait demandé d'éliminer la preuve au sujet de ses petits « oublis » sans savoir où elle se trouvait. Cela pouvait être n'importe où au pays du riz. Elle était partie aussitôt après l'ordre de mission, se jouant des postes de gardes et du règlement officiel de Konoha, sachant par avance que son maître lui arrangerait les quelques détails liés à son absence imprévue à durée indéterminée.   
La seule piste qu'elle avait était les deux Anbu chargés de ramener la preuve. Le mode de déplacement Anbu n'avait rien de commun avec celui dit traditionnel des ninja. Il était beaucoup plus rapide et efficace mais avait au moins un désavantage : il était éprouvant physiquement.  
Anko se satisfit encore une fois d'avoir envoyé son clone contacter ses hommes. L'intérêt de cette technique de Genjutsu était que le clone n'était pas limité aux contraintes humaines comme l'épuisement et que l'utilisateur (si il possédait une bonne expérience et maîtrise) pouvait le manipuler à très longue distance.   
L'originale estimait avoir à peine une heure d'avance sur eux.  
L'attente ne fut pas aussi rébarbative que prévue car lorsque son contact sortit de la pièce, une ombre se mouva d'un coin de la pièce, alors dissimulé parfaitement par une statue imposante et atterrit agilement à coté de la porte. Elle était accompagnée d'un visage bien familier. Pour donner une idée de sa taille, la tête du clone d'Anko arrivait à peine à la hauteur de sa poitrine et ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus larges que celle de la jeune femme au corps élancé. Il fixait la pièce d'un air mauvais à sa recherche. Une vieille cicatrice barrait son œil droit. Ses gros doigts boudinés caressaient distraitement sa barbe. A voir son imposant crâne chauve fumer à rechercher l'intrus, le clone invisible ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.  
Finalement, il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre en émettant un grognement. Sa façon de s'exprimer n'avait finalement pas beaucoup changée à lui aussi… Au moins, il n'était pas difficile de cerner sa personnalité tout comme l'autre. Beaucoup plus petit et fin, on aurait presque pensé que sous ses traits, ses lunettes aux verres noires et son chapeau melon belge qu'un démon s'était chargé de dessiner ses traits humains en s'inspirant de reptiles.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la mission d'il y a quelques mois consistant à retrouver –ou plutôt massacrer- des renégats gênant les activités parallèles de son maître. La réplique d'Anko se lécha la lèvre supérieure en se remémorant ce souvenir assez inoubliable dans le genre. Sans rentrer dans les détails, on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient fait un bon boulot sans faire dans la dentelle.  
Facilement manipulables car limités intellectuellement, Orochimaru aimait les associer elle et eux car il avait toute confiance en ses dons de persuasion et tactique. Ils avaient aussi passé plusieurs fois par les mains chirurgicales du ninja légendaire, les améliorant quelque peu au détriment de leur physique (qui au moins du départ, n'avaient jamais été très généreux à en voir les « photos souvenirs » de leurs dossiers respectifs.)  
Le moment était donc venu de refaire pour une dernière fois « équipe » ensemble.   
Les deux hommes passèrent devant le clone sans le remarquer pour rejoindre, peut être leurs appartements ou plus vraisemblablement le prochain bar. La réplique d'Anko les laissa passer devant elle comme si de rien était. La raison de son non agacement devant ce manque flagrant de vigilance (quel gachis d'avoir passé autant de temps à les entraîner à la détection de Genjutsu !) était qu'elle effectuait et marmonnait depuis quelques secondes une technique avec une série de signes assez complexe et long.  
- Juzoh ? l'appela-t-elle de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle pu au moment d'achever sa technique.  
Surpris et quelque peu agacé par cette intrusion, l'interpellé se retourna pour se retrouver face à une splendide jeune femme, des cheveux mauves attachés derrières en bataille dont certaines mèches retombaient sur son front mettant en valeur son regard. Anko plissa un sourcil en le regardant et lui sourit comme si de rien était, pour dissimuler son amusement. Les effets de sa technique s'avérèrent concluants. Ils lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil pendant un certain temps de nouveau.  
Enfin, jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci, rajouta l'Anko originale pour elle-même amèrement à voix haute continuant son périple d'arbres en arbres.

Dans l'atelier dévasté, un calme tendu régnait en même temps que le désordre et l'incompréhension soulevés en quelques minutes.   
Jotaro était étendu sur le sol, son regard planté sur deux hommes se tenant face à face. Lorsque Saya s'était mise à crier, Jotaro avait fermé les yeux s'attendant à recevoir le coup de grâce… qui ne vint jamais. Le géant à l'apparence de requin venait de suspendre son geste, immobilisé par une sorte de lianes en forme de poutrelles en bois échappées du sol venues s'entortiller le long de son corps. Jotaro fut alors obligé de se boucher les oreilles pour se protéger du hurlement presque strident émis par Saya.  
Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'assassin parut alors plus affecté que les autres, la douleur déformant ses traits comme si ils avaient été comme figés dans une expression indéfinissable, mélange de douleur et de colère impuissante dévoilant la blancheur de ses dents serrées. Ses crocs dénudés luisaient d'une salive d'extase et un léger grondement se faisait entendre.   
Un autre type se dessina alors dans son dos, au moment où le géant se laissait doucement glisser à terre, les traits de son visage définitivement statufiés. Plus jeune et légèrement plus petit que Jotaro, l'homme en cuir noir avança d'un pas à la fois lent et calculé en leur direction, le regard observant attentivement tour à tour les personnes présentes.  
L'assassin était la personne la plus impressionnante qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent et surtout vaincue par quelque chose d'aussi étrange qu'un hurlement de Saya. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux, l'homme qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Uchiwa Shisui était incroyable, exsudant une impression de concentration et une détermination sans faille. A ce spectacle, Jotaro retint son souffle. Il comprit à son regard pesant sur la créature que c'était le nouveau venu l'instigateur de l'illusion et des poutrelles de bois sorties du sol. A l'idée que lui aussi détienne un « pouvoir » similaire au sien, Jotaro se sentait comme mal à l'aise.  
Jotaro lorgna du coin de l'œil le père et la fille. Il n'était pas le seul à être secoué. Saya tremblait de tous ses membres et son père s'était rapproché d'elle pour l'étreindre de ses bras protecteurs. Soulagé qu'ils aillent bien tous les deux, Jotaro se livra à une intense et courte réflexion pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.  
Le jeune homme se releva lentement. De toute évidence, à en juger par le langage corporel des deux individus, ils devaient avoir encore envie de parler un peu plus longtemps dans le même genre.  
Autant ne pas les déranger plus longtemps.  
Il pivota vers Saya et son maître d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ce dernier hocha du menton pour montrer son accord. Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver ici, mieux valait tout laisser derrière soit.  
La seule solution était de fuir avant de quitter l'endroit les pieds devant. Jotaro eut un coup d'œil éloquent en direction de l'escalier. Le même hochement de tête lui répondit mais plus statique.

La chose la plus difficile à supporter, pensait Kisame, c'est vraiment de rester calme et de chercher la meilleure solution.  
La partie n'était pas encore terminée.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une situation d'embuscade ou de faiblesse. Il cherchait maintenant à reconsidérer la situation dans son intégralité et de réfléchir au prochain mouvement à effectuer.. Malgré les poutres de bois continuaient à se resserrer, il regagnait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps et son autre atout caché n'avait pas besoin d'être à porter de sa main.  
La surprise du chef en quelque sorte.   
- Tu vas d'abord me dire qui t'as engagé, lui dit le décoloré, sur un ton plus hautain que sévère.   
Kisame faillit pouffer de rire à son nez et à sa barbe mais il s'en abstena. 'Fallait avouer que la façon de lui demander avait été assez cocasse. A son air, le brave garçon était déjà sûr d'avoir gagné.  
Le décoloré s'agenouilla sur le sol à coté de lui ce qui permit à Kisame de composer plus en profondeur le personnage à travers son visage et ses manières. Il était sacrément jeune pour un ninja de cette qualité. Agé peut être de treize ans tout au plus et plutôt beau garçon avec son coté dévergonder, son regard écarlate semblait placide mais il crut y reconnaître une lueur d'ambition vorace. Dans son village, quasiment tout le monde la possédait contrairement à la plupart des ninja de Konoha qu'il avait pu rencontrer ; c'était assez étranger et curieux pour être soulevé. L'étrange lueur rouge brillant dans ses yeux était si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, un puissant doujutsu. Ce devait être le sharingan dont on lui parlait si souvent et cela confirmait aussi son identité...  
En baissant les yeux une fraction de seconde, Kisame nota aussi –et il se surprit à ne pas l'avoir remarqué en premier- un nombre assez incroyable de petits stigmates cicatrisées à l'espace de peau visible de ses bras, entre le blouson et les bandages de ses avants bras. Kisame étudia finalement rapidement les mains bandées de l'insolent : elles semblaient solides et aussi calleuses que celles d'un maître ninja. C'était sans doute un expert au combat à distance et aux armes de jet à en juger par ses doigts fins et musclés aussi dans un drôle d'état.  
A travers ses analyses, Kisame en déduit que ce type n'était pas l'autre assassin mais une sorte de garde en faction afin par déduction, de protéger sa cible. Kisame sourit intérieurement : si ses illusions étaient parfaites, on ne pouvait vraiment pas en dire autant sur lui et la manière dont il trahissait ses pensées.  
Aseamon devait être quelqu'un de plus puissant que ce qu'on lui avait parlé pour se payer les services d'un tel ninja. Peut être une plus belle cible que prévu mais à en voir le grand père dans le fond en train de soutenir sa fille, pas un problème en soit à éliminer. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là-dessous : ce qui le retenait contre sa volonté n'était pas un Genjutsu. Kisame connaissait tous les petits trucs pour en venir à bout et depuis tout à l'heure, il avait eu tout le loisir pour les essayer sans succès. Si il ne se trompait pas, la technique héréditaire de la manipulation du bois avait disparu depuis très longtemps et il doutait que ce soit le vieux ou la bourrique (Kisame s'était promis au moins de lui arracher les cordes vocales pour avoir hurler comme ça) à l'origine de ces lianes dérangeantes. Ni Shisui : ce n'était pas son style.  
Restait le nabot mais c'était trop biscornu comme hypothèse pour être réelle.  
D'un geste vif et expert que Kisame avait sans peine calculé, Shisui sortit de sa sacoche placée dans son dos un kunaï, qu'il tint à l'envers pour menacer le cou céruléen de son prisonnier.  
- Epargne moi cette scène pitié, siffla Kisame. A moins de me tromper complètement, je n'ai jamais vu un sale gosse de Konoha aussi idiot. Je suis déjà presque libre.  
Ses paroles n'eurent bien sûr pas l'effet escompté tout d'abord. Le décoloré continuait à le fixer, les autres s'agitant derrière et lui toujours à épier chacune des réactions du gamin. Shisui baissa la tête, ses traits prenant une mine sombre dans la poussière qui gravitait autour d'eux.  
Mais à la seconde suivante, il plissa les yeux et lui adressa un sourire amusé tout en plissant les yeux.  
- Ah… et si tu me montrais ça ?  
Kisame resta sans réaction pendant une seconde et lui rendit la grimace de bonne grâce avant de se mouver pour de bon. Le bois sous la pression des muscles se jouant pour se libérer cédait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Shisui essaya de lui trancher la chair se situant son cou. Le ninja de Kiri intercepta le Kunaï des dents avant de glousser légèrement pendant que ses dents brisaient le métal et que le bois continuait à se fracturer.  
- C'est tout ? demanda Kisame en malaxant une grande concentration de chakra.  
Les vitres de la pièce explosèrent dans un terrible boucan de verre brisé au même moment que Kisame rejetait dans un grognement ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour se défaire des derniers résidus de bois, faisant reculer Shisui contre son gré par le souffle de son chakra.   
Se préparant à appeler mentalement Same-Hada, l'homme à l'apparence de requin effectua un petit saut en arrière tout en traçant des doigts les signes nécessaires à une autre technique, heureux par avance des réjouissances qui allaient suivre.

Shisui se sentait comme complètement cerné devant cette situation. Il n'avait pas prévu que Kisame possède une telle force de caractère et maîtrise de son chakra. Personne ne se relevait en général face à ses illusions ou sinon se transformaient pendant un certain temps dans un état végétatif, favorable à tout interrogatoire sans difficulté. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un possédant une telle quantité de chakra.  
Sentant un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision, Shisui se baissa pour esquiver une première slave d'éclats de verres fondant sur lui, une sorte de pointe d'aiguilles cloutant le vide à grande vitesse. En se rencontrant au vol, celles-ci se liquéfièrent retombant sur lui. Baissant les yeux sur son corps, il vit une sorte de liquide qui lui léchait son corps sans le mouiller mais faisant de lui du coup une bien belle cible.  
- Ninpo : camouflage dans la brume. Rajouta Kisame en détachant bien avec plaisir chaque mot.  
Le monde s'enfuit beaucoup plus vite qu'habituellement sous un brouillard épais et aveuglant, autre signe de l'incroyable densité de chakra que possédait son adversaire.  
Alors que le monde se amoncelait de couches d'air gris sombre, Shisui entendit quelque chose de gros et imposant se mettre à foncer vers lui, raclant le bois du plancher à grande vitesse avec lourdeur. L'Uchiwa effectua un saut agile sur le coté en même temps qu'il saisissait de sa sacoche une autre paire de projectiles. Entraîné depuis longtemps à combattre au jugé mais privé du sharingan, Shisui se retrouva à compter uniquement sur ses instincts guerriers. Toujours aveugle, il entendit néanmoins l'arme imposante de Kisame freiner ainsi que le bruit mat du manche retourner dans la paume de la main de Kisame.  
Ce détail troublant mis à part, Shisui se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le sharingan pour le moment était inutile mais pas inadapté comme le prouva la seconde suivante. Il eut l'image d'une lame momifiée se préparant à fondre sur lui. La lame momifiée de Same-Hada ne mordit jamais la chair, fracassant à la place de nouveau le plancher. Fort de son analyse et de ses capacités à prévoir, le décoloré plongea de nouveau sur le coté pour essayer de profiter de l'attaque pour se rapprocher de ceux qu'il était chargé de protéger.  
Mais sa tactique temporisatrice ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Kisame maniait son arme d'une main experte et ne devait être aucunement gêné par le poids de son arme. Il dégagea sans problème son arme enfoncée dans le bois pour transcender l'air dans un mouvement vertical assez vif pour lui faucher ses jambes le déstabilisant pendant son saut. Ponctuant son soulagement temporaire de ne pas avoir été séparé de ses parties, Shisui sentit un curieux frisson lui parcourir, le long de ses jambes pendant le cours instant au cours du quel les bandelettes de l'arme avaient été en contact avec le cuir du pantalon. L'épée, si ça en été une ne coupait pas... mais émit une sorte de vibration et un gargouillement que Shisui interpréta comme une sorte de satisfaction ou de gloussement.  
En même temps qu'il amortissait sa chute en deux fois (la première en s'aidant des mains), Shisui ouvrit et écarquilla des yeux avant de les fermer aussi vite. Des vibrations douloureuses le mordaient au fond des orbites accompagnant la fermeture de son sharingan. Inspirant à fond et portant la main à ses yeux, Shisui se rendit compte qu'il avait le souffle haletant. Il entreprit d'essayer de réguler sa respiration afin de cacher sa fatigue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une grande partie de son chakra s'était envolée sans aucune raison apparente. Laissant glissé sa main vers sa bouche, Shisui fit le constat de sa situation. Il était vraiment mal. L'air qu'avait soulevé l'arme était déjà dissipé, ne laissant aucun indice sur où pouvait se cacher Kisame.   
Shisui pouvait discerner les silhouettes du père et de la fille du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme à coté de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils essaient de s'en mêler. Shisui ne tenait pas à avoir à être confronté à d'autres aléas dans cette situation.  
- Restez calme, dit il à l'attention des trois personnes dans son dos. Restez tous les trois près de moi. Vous ne craignez rien.   
Le ninja vérifia une nouvelle fois la position de ses hôtes et recourut à une technique pour ralentir sa respiration et réprimer les frissons qui menaçaient de gêner ses réflexes.  
Il n'avait plus que ça faire en attendant de trouver une solution plus adaptée.

A bonne distance, Jotaro arrivait à voir Shisui parfaitement dans la brume. Il s'était relevé depuis peu et pataugeait jusqu'aux genoux encore dans la poussière. L'air était d'un froid assez mordant pour qu'il en ressente un mal de dents à chaque inspiration. Il remettait en question son plan.  
Il fallait qu'ils sortent tous les trois, peu importe les recommandations de leur sauveur. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire ici !  
Shisui effectua une petite série de signe se ponctuant par un croisement de ses deux index et majeur.  
- Ninpo : misu bunshin no jutsu ! (Technique ninja de clone aqueux), chuchota t'il presque tandis qu'une apparence de plus en plus humaine se dessinait à partir de la brume.  
Jotaro ressentit quelque chose à voir cette chose se matérialiser. Un souvenir et une sensation lui revint. C'était comme si il savait comment le ninja avait fait. C'était un sentiment confus et irraisonné. Mal à l'aise, Jotaro essaya de chasser cette émotion de ses pensées en vain.  
Sur ses gardes prêt à tout, Jotaro recula encore de quelques pas non pas de frayeur mais par précaution. Réétudiant ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, les lianes de bois et son étrange détermination, le jeune apprenti comprit quelque chose. En fermant les yeux, il arriva à faire remonter à la surface des choses similaires qu'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il avait vu faire par l'homme en armure écarlate. Une vision d'un autre temps s'empara de lui.   
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une vague de détermination chaude remonta de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses yeux, embrasant intérieurement ses iris. Le visage dilué dans sa propre ombre, il était sûr de ce qu'il allait faire et des moyens à mettre en œuvre.

Un gloussement se fit entendre, sans que Shisui puisse distinguer de quelle direction il provenait.  
- Je suis déçu de ta stratégie, Uchiwa. Se fit la voix railleuse de Kisame. Je t'aurais cru moins limité.  
Shisui se fendit de nouveau d'un magnifique sourire.  
- Hum…, fit simplement l' « Uchiwa » à son tour railleur glissant sa main dans sa sacoche.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire dans ta situation ? Se railla Kisame.  
- Aseamon-san, Saya et Jotaro. Ne vous inquiétez pas : Vous ne craignez rien.  
Shisui trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et l'enfila. Il releva le nez, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Kisame ; je vais t'apprendre une chose aujourd'hui. Les ninja les plus forts n'ont pas besoin de parler pour prouver leur supériorité. Ils le montrent par leurs actes !  
Il fit un petit geste du pouce de la main qui venait de plonger dans sa poche comme pour allumer un briquet et la posa au sol. Tout à coup, quelque chose d'électrifiant se fit ressentir dans l'air avant de se répandre dans le sol sous forme de vibrations circulaires faisant légèrement onduler le plancher.  
Pendant que l'Uchiwa se relevait avec lenteur, quelque chose comme si un coup de vent fit dresser ses cheveux vers leur pointes tandis qu'autour de lui la brume se dégageait. Une sorte d'électricité statique visible à l'œil nu apparut tout autour de lui et pendant un court instant tandis que de nouveau dans ses iris viraient de nouveau au pourpre.  
- Hé, le décoloré… corna Kisame, tu me prépares une autre illusion ?  
- Peut être, répondit il simplement se fendant d'un fin sourire.  
- A ta guise.  
L'instant d'après, trois ombres géantes surgirent des brumes sur Shisui, répliques parfaites de Kisame et abattirent leurs armes en même temps... sans toucher Shisui.   
L'incrédulité se lut sur le visage des clones juste avant que l'un d'eux reçoive un coup pied sauté assez puissant pour le projeter sur les deux autres et les faire exploser en particules d'eau.  
Après avoir imité de nouveau le mouvement du briquet du pouce, l'Uchiwa se réceptionna et disparut de nouveau au moment que le liquide se renfermait sur lui à l'identique d'un requin refermant ses mâchoires sur sa proie. Il réapparut dans le dos de l'original cette fois ci. Kisame sentant un déplacement d'air dans son dos se retourna pour un coup de Same-hada à l'horizontale… qui brassa de nouveau l'air. Shisui avait sauté à temps.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant pendant que les cheveux de l'Uchiwa revenaient à leur place, abandonnant leur anti-gravité.  
- A mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire, Kisame.  
Cette fois ci, la sonorité de la détonation du briquet changea et après une nouvelle étincelle, une sorte d'arc de flamme accompagna le poing de Shisui. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'arc de feu qui partit à une vitesse folle vers Kisame. Les flèches incandescentes firent exploser en particules d'eau.  
Shisui se mordit la lèvre inférieure : deux des flèches avaient passées au travers et commençaient à brûler le plancher.

Jotaro pendant ce temps avait saisi sa chance, se détourna du combat et courut vers son maître et Saya.  
- Venez avec moi ! cria t'il. Laissons les s'entretuer.  
Son maître lui envoya dans les bras sa fille. Baissant la tête, il remarqua qu'elle avait été assommée.  
- Part avec elle. C'est moi qu'ils veulent.   
Jotaro s'arrêta, surprit par sa réaction. Geppetto semblait sous le choc mais gardait toute sa tête.  
L'apprenti et le maître se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux pendant un instant… puis hochèrent de la tête. Au moment d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, il entendit une détonation de l'autre coté. L'apprenti souleva Saya aux genoux et aux épaules et se mit à courir. Quelque chose sortit à ce moment là du sol entre lui et son maître.  
Jotaro serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer pendant qu'il courait pour monter à l'étage.  
Sans se détourner.   
Kisame saisissait déjà au cou son maître, le soulevant de terre comme si ce n'était qu'un simple pantin.

Hébété, Aseamon sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Se secouant, il essaya d'agripper de ses mains frêles les bras assassins l'étouffant doucement.   
De la salive coulait de ses crocs dénudés ; l'homme requin se tenait devant lui. le feu, s'étant propageait plus rapidement que prévu, allumant des reflets orange au fond de ses bestiales  
Le vieil homme n'arrivait pas à trouver sa respiration, car les mains agrippées à sa glotte obstruaient l'air à s'y engouffrer. Il aurait voulut crier mais n'avait plus les moyens de former des sons.  
D'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu dire ? Il ne savait rien de ce qui avait bien pu être à l'origine de ces cinq dernières minutes. Au fond, il soupçonnait que ce soit son apprenti à l'origine de tout ce chaos mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne soupçonnait même pas l'étendue de ses dons.   
Aussi sûrement qu'il venait de signer son propre arrêt de mort, Aseamon aurait voulu tomber sous les coups de n'importe qui d'autre que Kisame, même si il tirait fierté d'avoir mobilisé un ninja aussi puissant pour l'abattre. A la réflexion, c'était plus d'honneur qu'il n'en méritait.  
Il sentit une terrible douleur le saisir à la poitrine. Son vainqueur avait avançait la main pour fouailler sa plaie et écarter sa cage thoracique. Une souffrance inexprimable tétanisa le vieil homme. Seule la mort le délivrerait de ce supplice.  
La vision d'Aseamon s'éclaircit une dernière fois, le temps de voir son cœur encore palpitant émerger de sa poitrine ouverte et que Kisame le soulève juste devant ses yeux avant de le presser. 

Kisame relâcha le corps inerte du vieillard, satisfait d'avoir rempli son contrat. Derrière les dernières nappes de brumes et de flammes se propageant dans la pièce, Shisui se tenait droit comme un i, l'air sérieux ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il semblait indifférent en apparence à cette nouvelle.  
- Continuons nous ou pas ? déclara le ninja de Kiri.  
- Mon employeur est mort. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous battre.  
- Je trouve cette solution un peu ennuyeuse à mon goût.  
- … Tu ne vas quand même pas…  
- Tu es un mauvais acteur, le décoloré. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser repartir avec les gamins ?   
Le clone de Shisui s'évapora lorsque Kisame s'apprêtait à abattre Same-hada sur lui.

Jotaro arrivé dans le couloir rentra dans sa chambre et la referma du talon. Il s'accorda une seconde pour souffler et eu envie de poser Saya sur le lit mais se ravisa : ils n'avaient pas le temps. Son maître devait être mort à l'heure qu'il était.   
Comment allait il lui annoncer ?  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sur le rebord. Le vent s'était levé faisant passer des braises devant lui. La maison était en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Toujours avec Saya dans les bras, Jotaro joigna les mains en même temps qu'il sautait dans le vide. De la boiserie elle-même de la maison en flamme, trois poutres carrées émergèrent de sa structure avant de s'entortiller pour former une sorte de passerelle vers la forêt. Jotaro posa ses pieds dessus et laissa cette nouvelle création naturelle le porter vers les buissons. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que la poutre obéissait à sa volonté, le faisant passer au dessus du jardin puis de la barrière et du champ d'arbres morts.  
Le vent dans les yeux, Jotaro dévisageait ce qui restait de l'endroit où il avait vécu depuis trois ans, et ceux qui était encore dedans.  
L'homme en armure rouge portait le même motif en forme de feuille que Shisui. Si ils se rencontraient de nouveau, Jotaro ne pourrait jurer de lui faire confiance. Au vue de ses capacités, il était au moins aussi dangereux que l'autre.  
Il n'arriverait pas à porter Saya pour s'enfuir. Même avec elle sur le dos, il serait forcément trop lent par rapport aux capacités de ses poursuivants.  
La question était donc la suivante maintenant : où aller et que faire ?  
Quelque chose le percuta à la tête. Jotaro sentit une terrible douleur à la tête avant de commencer à chanceler doucement et à glisser par terre. L'image se mit à se déformer et à s'onduler ou gondoler.  
Au sol, il vit un point de mire dans le tourbillon gris, quelque chose de tangible avec que le néant l'ensevelisse. Une ombre menaçante qu'il reconnut sans mal le surplombait avec un sourire hargneux... et le corps de Saya sur l'épaule.  
L'image s'arrêta là. Jotaro sentit vaguement quelque chose le saisir par la taille et le vent caresser tout à coup son visage.  
Jotaro perdit conscience à ce moment là mais crut entendre que l'ombre lui avait hurlé quelque chose, lui donnant rendez vous dans un endroit que son esprit refusa d'en entendre le nom…


	6. Chapter 5 : Le grand serpent

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos com' ainsi à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire (c'est un réel bonheur de les lire).

Voici un chapitre spécial kak/itachi, qui a été réalisé le 20 novembre dernier, date importante de la publication de mon premier chapitre dans le milieu de la fan fic.

C'est parti !

**Chapitre V : Le grand serpent**

Sous une demi- lune mettant en lumière un peu à l'horizon les ruines appartenant à une cité encore avant la dernière guerre assez prospère, deux ombres filaient au pas expert d'arbre en arbre. Contrairement aux mouvements habituels ninja, celles-ci ne s'appuyaient pas sur les branches d'arbres, mais se propulsaient de troncs en troncs en utilisant leurs bras, parfois pour les attraper puis leurs pieds pour pousser. Pour donner une idée de la sensation, c'était un peu, comme si on se mettait à voler une fois qu'on avait pris le rythme. Beaucoup plus physique mais bien plus rapide, ce déplacement était l'une des techniques secrètes réservées à l'Anbu. A cette vitesse, la forêt n'était plus visible, laissant place comme à un couloir infini en zig zaguant de colonnes –souches- en colonnes d'un palais de l'antiquité.  
Avec la vitesse, leur champs de vision se rétrécissait et ils étaient obligés de conserver une certaine distance entre eux afin de prévenir toute embuscade ou changement de programme, comme une trop imposante souche à contourner ou éviter une collision pour un quelconque ralentissement.  
Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'utilisaient leur sharingan pour jauger le meilleur parcours à prendre. Le souffle rauque, Hatake Kakashi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer par son jeune compagnon, Uchiwa Itachi tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux afin de savoir quoi faire en cas d'embuscade. L'Uchiwa ne semblait même pas toucher le pied sur le tronc de l'arbre tant il était à la fois leste et agile. Kakashi avait d'abord craint qu'il ne suive pas le rythme sur une si longue distance mais hormis quelque petit raté de trajectoire en début de course (sans doute dues à la perte de visibilité nocturne), Itachi évoluait depuis sans rencontrer aucun problème. Il était doué - Peut être même plus que Kakashi à ses débuts à son âge- et apprenait très vite des choses rien qu'en les observant un court instant et sans utiliser le don de ses iris.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha, bien des heures plutôt dans la journée, le jeune homme ne lui avait adressé que rarement la parole, la plus part du temps se contentant seulement d'une série de signe de la main pour l'informer par avance, d'une série d'arbres difficiles à négocier ou pour lui demander quel chemin choisir.  
Ils avaient déjà parcouru plus de la moitié du trajet les séparant de leur destination à Ojihan soit un peu plus de sept heures de route en effectuant des pauses régulières presque toutes les quarante cinq minutes d'environ cinq minutes, l'œil toujours en alerte maximale.  
A première vue, Kakashi se surpris de remarquer chez Itachi un petit quelque chose de différent que chez les autres Uchiwa. Il était taciturne certes comme un peu tous ceux de son clan, mais son sourire –qui n'avait rien de faux- et ses manières lui plaisaient. Elle étaient néanmoins plus normales que celles d'un Obito, un de ses amis décédés par sa faute lors de la troisième guerre mondiale secrète, le premier Uchiwa avec qui il avait travaillé. Même si le clan en attendait énormément de son rejeton favori, Il paraissait presque manquer cruellement d'ambition à première vue, voir même peu être une sorte de manque d'énergie tant son visage trahissait son air distant. Non plutôt, à la réflexion une sorte confiance en soit, presque arrogante en ses capacités.  
Se contenter de jouer les troisièmes couteaux de l'ombre, ou de servir d'éclaireur voir de garçon de course pour Konoha lui semblait lui plaire pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir. Ok son père avait joué de ses relations pour le faire intégrer à la mission mais pour Kakashi, la politique n'expliquait pas tout.  
Itachi lui ressemblait beaucoup sur de nombreux point. Il avait été à son époque considéré lui aussi comme un génie et cette sorte de « talent » lui avait aussi coûté de nombreuses animosités parmi les siens. L'œil gris de Kakashi se mit à briller d'une lueur diabolique : Peut être que si leurs bonnes relations continuaient sur ce chemin et avec en aval, quelques bonnes phrases flatteuses placées au bon moment, il réussirait à le présenter à Maïto Gai comme nouveau digne rival. Kakashi gloussa : pour une fois que c'était lui qui se montait un petit défi… Au moins, au moment fêter sa retraite de chez les Anbu, il emporterait au moins un souvenir cocasse de ce département.

Juzoh se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de doux et de visqueux caressant la partie gauche de son visage. Tournant brusquement la tête, il vit une langue en fourche… appartement à une énorme créature éthérée dont les contours ressemblait vaguement à un reptile sans relief.  
Voulant s'agiter pour s'éloigner de la créature, l'imposant malabar se rendit compte que sa force ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Son corps restait « accroché » en croix au sol sans raisons apparente. Juzoh regarda sur le coté et vit que son compagnon était dans le même pétrin mais il demeurait inconscient. Il sentit la salive visqueuse que la langue de la créature avait déposée sur son visage avant de sentir ses deux extrémités s'enrouler autour du creux de ses épaules. Le reptile le souleva du sol sans se soucier de son poids ou de son embonpoint comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire insecte, plus petit et insignifiant qu'une grenouille.  
Son champs de vision pu s'élargir et il comprit enfin pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et ce qu'il l'attendait. Lui et son ami dans un cercle d'invocation à six branches dans une clairière, non loin de la ville où ils avaient cherché à se cacher. La créature qui se tenait devant lui se nourrirait dans peu de temps de leurs essences pour évoluer et gagner en force grâce à leur chakra et leur essence.  
Bien qu'entièrement sous son emprise, La créature n'avait rien d'un agresseur ; il attendait simplement et le fixait comme un visiteur dans un zoo. De ce qu'il attendait, Juzoh en frémit. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas connaître la réponse.  
Du coin de l'œil, Juzoh pouvait apercevoir le maître de cérémonie se tenant en contre bras ; en retrait pendant que ses six répliques terminaient les préparatifs de l'invocation, un rouleau de parchemin serré entre les dents tandis que leurs doigts s'appliquaient à tracer les signes nécessaire.  
Les bras croisés, cette sorcière d'Anko le fixait, se fendant d'un faux sourire comme d'habitude. Bien qu'il la maudissait encore une fois, Juzoh ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son visage. Peut être pour masquer son dégoût derrière une façade de satisfaction, comme il l'avait constaté déjà un bon nombre de fois, elle esseyait d'imiter l'air stoïque de ce sal serpent sans succès encore une fois.  
Ne pouvant parler, le sacrifice s'adressa à elle télépathiquement, comme elle le lui avait apprit à l'aide de son chakra.  
- Pourquoi prends – tu encore cet air faux Anko ? lui dit il. Tu le savais que ça se finirait comme ça.  
- J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement. Je suis …  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est au nom d'Orochimaru que tu dois accomplir ton devoir. Dit il avec un certain sarcasme, la seule chose qui lui restait encore en cette heure.  
Un court instant, Anko détourna les yeux. Elle ne souriait plus, sans doute en train de repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà sacrifié et laissé derrière elle pour satisfaire les désirs de son maître.  
Juzoh frissonna : peut être s'en tirait il mieux qu'elle car il mourrait aujourd'hui. Son physique et celui de Ren n'étaient que le produit de sombres expérimentations menées par le serpent centrées sur l'augmentation des carractéristiques physiques et du chakra. Devenus de simples pions, ils accomplirent en soutien quelques missions avec Anko, les utilisant comme force de frappe principale et lui servir de couverture dans ses tâches les plus viles.  
A chacune de ses apparitions, Anko était obligée de réaffirmer son autorité sur leurs esprits en les charmant, ces derniers ne récupérant leur libre arbitre une fois la tâche effectuée.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Juzoh l'avait toujours hais plus que tout, savourant par avance le jour où il pourrait lui tordre le cou enfin.  
Mais à la voir comme ça. Si il n'avait jamais eu un cœur, il aurait peut être ressenti une sorte de pitié pour elle.  
Anko n'était qu'elle aussi un simple jouet dans les mains d'Orochimaru après tout…  
- Ai-je le droit à une dernière volonté, Anko ? (sans attendre la réponse, il continua) peux-tu demander à Orochimaru le droit de récupérer nos trésors et les rendre à nos familles ?  
- ...  
- Au moins lorsque ce sera fait, je n'aurai pas conscience de ce que nous ferons. Je serais mort depuis longtemps.  
Un nouveau blanc.  
- Combien de temps va prendre ma… pardon notre transformation ?  
- Pas plus d'une minute je pense, lui répondit Anko.  
- Alors finissons en. Dit il soulagé que sa mort vienne enfin après ses trois dernières éprouvantes années de service.  
Les clones avaient fini l'invocation et posèrent leur six exemplaires au sol sur le bois du rouleau. Juzoh ferma les yeux.  
Et une lumière verte jaillit.

Le jeune Uchiwa détecta le problème le premier, et à la colonne suivante s'immobilisa brusquement avant d'atterrir sur une branche de l'arbre suivant et de s'y accroupir. Kakashi choisit de se fondre dans le décors un peu plus loin, dans un arbre voisin, afin de que sa position lui permette d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et qu'il puisse donner les ordres nécessaires à Itachi en cas de pépin.  
Tout à coup, le sous-bois était devenu étrangement silencieux comme si la région forestière retenait son souffle.  
Cela ne pouvait signifier que « danger ! ».  
- Sais –tu … dit Kakashi en direction des yeux rougeoyant filtrer à travers le rideau de ténèbres abattu sur le visage de son coéquipier.  
D'une main levée, Itachi le fit taire.  
Ce qui se passe… fini Kakashi pour lui-même avec une certaine pointe d'irritation restée au fond de la gorge. Même si il ne doutait en aucun point des capacités du jeune ninja, Kakashi n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui demande de la boucler alors que c'était lui-même qui été chargé d'être à la tête de la mission normalement à donner des ordres. Ninja déjà très prometteur, Itachi était autant dans son élément que lui-même et Hatake savait très bien que par expérience, si un de ses hommes réclamait le silence, c'était bien parce que leurs vies pouvaient bien être en danger.  
Le geste très cavalier d'Itachi le fâcha pendant un court instant mais il se calma rapidement. Un Uchiwa restait un Uchiwa avec les mêmes habitudes à vouloir modeler le monde à leur bonne convenance.  
La lueur pourpre des yeux d'Itachi s'éteignit et celui-ci pivota légèrement vers lui pour se signer. Kakashi comprit sans difficulté le code gestuel utilisé malgré l'opacité gênante de la nuit.  
Une particularité du département Anbu de Konoha était son du langage des signe très évolué, les mains ne servant plus uniquement à utiliser des techniques. A partir de leurs doigts, ils pouvaient faire un rapport détaillé sur la situation en cours, le chef d'équipe pouvant tout à fait par exemple déterminer l'état psychologique ou le stress de ses équipiers.  
- J'ai crus détecter beaucoup de mouvements suspects dans le secteur. Quel obstacle ?  
- Il n'y a pas d'odeur humaine dans le coin en tout cas. lui répondit Kakashi dans le même code corporel, mais je crois reconnaître l'odeur du sang ainsi que des envies de meurtre. Leurs positions ?  
- C'est difficile à expliquer. Commenta Itachi à voix basse. J'ai l'impression que c'est la nature elle-même qui est devenue hostile. Avec le sharingan, je percevais des flux de chakra irréguliers ne correspondant pas à des formes humanoïdes connues, principalement vers l'Est.  
- Je confirme. L'odeur vient bien aussi de la même direction. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce nous ne sommes pas en présence d'un Genjutsu. Je l'aurais remarqué tout de suite.  
- Allons nous essayer de le contourner ?  
- Non. répondit à voix basse Kakashi après une seconde de réflexion. (il perçut un mouvement de surprise de la part de son coéquipier. Le chef d'équipe continua par signe) Quoi que nous fassions maintenant, nous venons de rentrer dans le champ d'action du piège. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer plus prudemment sans l'activer.  
A son tour, Kakashi se décida à faire appel au don d'Obito. Il releva son bandeau frontal couvrant son œil gauche, révélant à son tour une pupille rouge carmin à trois virgules reliées entre elles par un cercle d'ébènes faisant sa circonférence. Il remarqua alors chez le jeune Uchiwa une sorte de raideur à l'apparition de son propre sharingan. Il fit apparaître à son tour l'instant d'après son propre don en réponse à celui de Kakashi. Une sorte de jalousie peut être ?  
Cela importait peu de toute manière.  
Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils avaient passés la frontière du pays du riz et le duo avait déjà parcouru une longue distance.  
- Kakashi-san, vous comptez vous échapper en passant à « travers » le piège ? Je trouve ce plan un peu dangereux et…  
- Autre chose avant d'y aller, une dernière chose.  
- …  
- Les Anbu sont invincible et capable de l'impossible, dit Kakashi en penchant la tête. C'est la maxime chez l'Anbu.  
Itachi n'accusa aucune réaction, comme si il attendait quelque chose –ou peut être un ordre ?- de sa part. Kakashi pouvait presque sentir la douche glaciale dont il venait de se faire arroser. Si c'était ça être prof…  
Pour faire bonne figure, il lorgna à Itachi du menton la direction à prendre et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
- Bien, suis moi !

La seconde d'après, deux ombres s'envolèrent de leurs branches, dérangeant à peine le feuillage d'où elles provenaient.  
C'est alors que suspendus au vide, leurs narines se remplirent d'une odeur âcre et nauséabonde, portée un courant d'air ascendant venant vers eux. Itachi se sentit comme indifférent face à ce changement d'air malsain, se concentrant à suivre son chef. Les distances entre les arbres se firent plus longues tout à coup, signe qu'une clairière ne tarderait pas à apparaître.  
Presque simultanément, les deux hommes eurent l'instinct de s'agripper au vol du premier tronc résineux passant à portée de leur main lorsqu'un étrange bruissement se fit entendre, précédant une terrible onde de choc les forçant à se protéger les yeux.  
Itachi  
D'étranges bruissements se firent entendre et quelque chose de gigantesque, dépassant la cime des arbre se mit à bouger au centre de la clairière.  
Uchiwa Itachi se faufila d'arbres en arbres pour en apprendre plus, confiant en son propre entraînement et son talent à défaut d'expérience, puis plissa le front. Les restes d'un cercle d'invocation de cette taille n'était pas supposé se trouver là… puis le sol se mit à trembler sans raison. Il entreprit de sonder les ténèbres à la recherche de la créature invoquée sans succès pendant un long moment. Kakashi était en train de passer près de lui, leurs épaules se frôlant presque sans se voir.  
Itachi n'interrompit pas son lent et méthodique examen des environs pendant encore un moment tandis que Kakashi avait amorcé sa descente pour enquêter au sol. Il se pétrifie la seconde d'après lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit que la souche auprès duquel son chef d'équipe était en train de passer… n'était pas un arbre. Retenant son souffle, le jeune Anbu pencha la tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de l'ensemble.  
La créature se tenait tant bien que mal le plus droit possible et était vraiment colossale pour un serpent… à deux têtes. Avec une envergure peut être trois fois supérieure à celle d'Itachi, la bête s'était enterrée en partie dans le sol pour ne pas être trahie par sa queue. Si la nuit tendait à gommer les couleurs, Itachi en déduit que le teint de ses écailles était d'un vert-gris terne. Les contours paraissaient brouillés, comme esquissés à l'aquarelle La clarté de la lune faisait ressortir le teint vert – gris terne des écailles de ce spécimen, se confondant presque parfaitement dans la nuit ce qui expliquait pourquoi le sharingan ne l'avait détecté.  
Le ninja savait certaines techniques demandait des sacrifices humains pour invoquer de telles immondices. Bien que ce monstre ait été invoqué, il n'était pas issu de cette dimension et seule une partie de sa chair appartenait pour le moment à cette réalité. La cérémonie avait été sans doute effectuée à la va vite, ce qui expliqué ce raté et qu'une partie des traçait à motifs tribaux restaient tatoués sur lui, à la base de la nuque et du bas du ventre.  
Insouciant, Kakashi était en train de passer à coté de lui pour gagner le prochain arbre, où il marqua une pause une main distraitement posée sur le ventre du serpent. A l'évidence, la présence du prédateur à deux têtes, au sommet de la face lui avait échappé. Le dernier coup d'œil confirma à Itachi que le serpent lui, avait bel et bien repéré sa poire … Il ouvrait lentement ses gueules, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés luisant de salive.  
Si sa première pensée avait été d'attaquer tout de suite, Itachi préféra choisir un meilleur angle pour passer à l'attaque. Le serpent n'attaquerait que dans quelques secondes, il avait encore le temps pour mieux se placer. Sa sacoche, ses sandales râpant contre le bois gâchèrent un peu sa discrétion tandis qu'il se mouvait à défaut de progresser rapidement vers l'espace improvisé telle une flèche de l'ombre.  
Il se risqua quelques coups d'œil en direction du prédateur, s'assurant que son bandeau en métal au front ne réfléchissait pas de rai de lumière et qu'il n'avait pas été encore repéré. Kakashi quant à lui, avec une lenteur et une grâce surprenante avait repris sa progression vers son but, jetant des coups d'oeils un peu partout –sauf en hauteur et sur la « souche ».  
Itachi enfin posté s'agenouilla et de sa sacoche sanglée à ses reins, s'empara d'une série de shuriken glissés entre ses doigts. Il croisa les bras pour se préparer à tirer.  
L'idiot était en train de s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent au monstre !  
Si Itachi n'aurait pas eu de scrupule à ce qu'il paie sa stupidité au prix fort, il s'en inquiétait pas moins de la suite de la mission. Seul Kakashi connaissait le trajet et il était aussi le seul à savoir s'y retrouver dans toute cette végétation. Itachi ne tenait pas à subir les foudres du troisième si il s'apprenait par l'enquête son travers, ni à entendre en coulisse sa famille le féliciter pour avoir éliminer celui qui avait volé le secret de leur jouet favori.  
-Itachi ? Lança à haute voix Kakashi dans l'obscurité.  
L'écho de sa voix fit grimacer Itachi.  
Les gueules du serpent s'abattirent le gober.

De toute évidence, Kakashi ne se doutait pas deux têtes d'un serpent géant s'apprêtaient à faire de lui son repas… jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reçoive un shuriken (dont l'angle avait été dévié) dans deux de ses yeux et entre les écailles de son dos. Le grognement surprit fut ponctué par de l'explosion des notes de parchemin reliés à ces mêmes shuriken gâchant définitivement l'effet de surprise, et interrompant son mouvement dans une brutale saccade.  
Alerté, Kakashi fit volte face… et son sharingan lui sauva la vie. Car si le serpent venait d'oublier sa proie, l'image illusoire du sharingan lui exhibèrent la seconde suivantes : les deux cous dans leur chute l'auraient écrasés. Il utilisa une technique de substitution pour se téléporter au dessus de la gueule de la tête aveugle au moment qu'elle percutait le sol dans un terrible grondement de terre, pour l'utiliser comme tremplin pour sa fuite aérienne.  
Le serpent géant tourna la tête dans la direction d'où les shuriken provenaient. Kakashi décela dans son regard une certaine intelligence non animale avec une marque de colère noire. Il dénota aussi les tatouages et les contours chaotiques sur le corps de la créature, remarquable par leurs significations. Le ninja comprit que c'était les restes eux-mêmes qui animaient la créature, ce qui expliquait sa taille et ses deux têtes. A défait de trouver sa cible, le monstre choisi de déterrer le reste de son corps de terre afin d'avoir accès à la totalité de sa force. Apparemment, Itachi refusait de redevenir visible. Tout simplement.

Derrière le prédateur, Kakashi venait de recouvrer son équilibre sur une branche et admira le travail de précision effectué par Itachi. Les pointes des shuriken avaient entamés l'espace se situant entre les plaques d'écaille à la base des deux cous avant d'exploser, infligeant de graves brûlures au reptile. Kakashi commença à malaxer son chakra pour utiliser une nouvelle technique tandis qu'Itachi finissait la sienne.  
- Katon : Gonkakyou no jutsu (technique de la boule de feu)! Annonça t'il, la voix amplifiée par la manifestation de son chakra.  
Inspirant à plein poumon, Itachi recracha une gigantesque boule de feu à l'instar d'un dragon.  
Le serpent à deux têtes esquiva en jouant des muscles de son ventre pour glisser sur le coté tandis sa que arrachait un tronc d'arbre pour le lancer sur la boule de feu, à défaut d'atteindre directement la menace invisible des hauts feuillages. A l'impact, la boule de feu ne détruisit pas l'arbre mais ralentit sa course assez pour laisser à Itachi le temps de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne soit réduit en petit tas de cendre.  
En l'air sur le chemin d'un autre feuillage, Itachi se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux têtes de serpents qui s'étaient avancées pour l'attraper. Itachi esquiva le premier coup de gueule, puis le second en s'aidant du fil laissé par un shuriken lancé sur une souche quelques secondes plus tôt. Le monstre irrité que son dîner lui glisse entre les crocs feinta un nouveau coup de croc (que Itachi évita sans problème) pendant que le cou de son autre tête se gonflait à l'instar des cobra puis de recracher un épais nuage vert huileux. Itachi choisi d'utiliser sa technique de substitution avant que la substance toxique ne le touche. Il réapparut au sol et relança une série de shuriken à la base de la musculature ondulante jouant sous la peau jaunâtre du corps unique du serpent. Frustré de n'avoir aucune parade contre les gaz d'acide, Itachi n'avait plus qu'à prier que sa maîtrise dans l'art de l'esquive et du combat à distance suffise et que Kakashi ait un plan de secours.

Kakashi restait concentrait dans le traçait de ses doigts pour malaxer son chakra tout en observant du coin de l'oeil l'action et la logique imparable de la créature. Il fallait l'éliminer rapidement ce monstre avant que la situation n'empire, pensa t'il pour lui-même en finissant le dernier signe de sa technique.  
Se trouvant depuis tout à l'heure dans son dos, le serpent ne semblait ne plus du tout faire attention à lui, apparemment ravie d'essayer de transformer son coéquipier tache coagulante d'acide. Sa main droite tendue vers le sol, Kakashi senti les premiers picotements familiers de l'apparition de la boule de chakra électrique au même moment que le son strident imitant celui de milles oiseaux commençait à s'élever.  
La boule de chakra formée, Kakashi rejeta tant bien que mal son bras sur le coté afin de se préparer à descendre en courrant le tronc de l'arbre pour foncer vers le dos du serpent. Le bois se désintégrait sous la puissance accumulée de sa technique, laissant un raclement sur son sillage.  
Itachi, qui était sur le point de lancer préparer une série de shuriken, les remit dans sa sacoche avant de s'emparer d'étoiles et de shuriken ninja et les lança autour de sa cible, visant le tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Reliés à sa mâchoire, l'Uchiwa tira un cou sec sur ses câbles d'aciers ce qui plaqua la tête et le cou contre le tronc grâce à la surprise et au nombre impressionnant qu'il avait envoyé en si peu de temps. Pendant qu'il malaxait son chakra et se signait, le serpent cracha plusieurs fois des traits d'acide, sans l'atteindre.  
Au moment que la créature allait utiliser sa queue pour tenter une nouvelle d'attraper Itachi, elle ressentit une violente douleur le remontant tout le long de son dos, le transperçant. Kakashi venait de sauter sur son dos et avait commençait à le trancher dans toute sa longueur, suivant même les enroulements du corps pour que le bras transformé en véritable épée puisse pénétrer profondément ses écailles et chairs.  
Au moment que le copy ninja s'attaquait à l'enfourchement du cou et remontait le long de la tête encore libre, Du coin de l'œil, Kakashi comprit ce que préparait Itachi et choisit de finir l'autre cou montant à l'autre tête. Itachi fini sa technique en inspirant de nouveau profondément et, toujours les fils entre les dents plaça ses mains pour former le sceau du tigre.  
- Katon : Ryusenka no jutsu ! (le souffle du dragon !)  
Une aura de feu s'embrasa autour de lui, avant de plonger grâce aux fils sur sa proie.  
Kakashi quant à lui arrivait à la fin de sa course folle, le bras continuant à remonter le long de la nuque et à émettre un bruit comme si mille oiseaux le suivaient, avec une incroyable traînée de chakra visible à l'œil nu. D'un geste vif en avant décrivant une arabesque dans l'air, son bras trancha d'abord la masse crânienne pour enfin mordre la masse spongieuse du cerveau.  
- Raikiri (l'éclair pourfendeur) !

Le tronc d'arbre derrière le premier crâne explosa sous la force de l'exhalaison de feu d'Itachi, tandis que simultanément, Kakashi terminait son envole après avoir traversé de part en part la boite crânienne.  
Avec une tête calcinée et une autre coupée en deux avec plus des trois quarts du corps, le serpent eut une sorte de grondement, les babines retroussées –autant de douleur que de colère- avant de retomber au sol brutalement dans un bruit mat.  
Il était enfin mort.  
Après que l'aura de feu ne l'ait quittée, Itachi recracha les câbles et redescendit au sol. Il laissant ses pieds frotter sur le sol, une marque de fatigue peut être de sa part. Kakashi tourna le regard vers lui tandis qu'un bruit sourd se fit de nouveau entendre.  
Derrière eux, les restes du serpent s'étaient mis à convulser et à gonfler.  
- Prépare toi ! lui cria t'il. Ce n'est pas fini !

---

commentaire :

Deux chapitres sympa à écrire.  
Ce qui est cool avec cette fic, c'est que je ne suis pas à écrire de très long chap contrairement à l&o (ou je compte une bonne quinzaine de pages par chap).  
Pourquoi avoir dit que ce chap était la surprise ?  
Parce que hier ca faisant un an pile poil que je m'étais lancé dans la fan fic. (joyeux anniversaire).  
Il n'y a pas de chapitre cette semaine pour l&o d'ailleur parce que tout simplement il n'est pas encore opérationnel.  
Comme vent noir est plus accessible et simple niveau scénario, je peux me permettre de m'avancer un peu plus sur celle ci sans probleme.

le Chapitre 5 est un peu plus réussit que le précédant car j'ai eu étrangement, plus de facilité à travailler sur celui ci. En fait, sur la partition originale du c4, il était question de suivre pendant une petite intro nos deux anbu mais pour des raisons de place, j'ai préféré finir la scène déjà commencée au c3.  
Comme une bonne partie du C5 était donc déjà écrite, je n'ai plus eu qu'à effectuer les modifications et arrangements scénaristiques de derniere minute.  
Le C5 est un peu comme une sorte d'interlude par rapport à l'histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Que dire d'autre ?  
Que je suis plutot content des scenes d'action. J'ai plus de liberté avec shisui, ce qui me permet de faire un peu tout ce que je veux et de m'amuser avec plus que je ne le ferai avec un kakashi ou un itachi.

Jotaro reste encore pour moi un tantinet trop peu présent dans l'histoire bien que ce détail sera très vite rattrapé par la suite.

Voilà, j'espere que cela vous à plus, et à très bientôt !


End file.
